Love is Found in Unusual Places
by 1st Author of Reserve 38
Summary: I thought I had everything, I thought that I didn't need a Pokémon. But when I saw her...my thoughts began to change, as did hers. Apparently, we aren't the only ones as well... 18 or older readers only. Rated M for slight language and Adult Situations. Project has been retired and will no longer update.
1. Chapter 1

I slammed my left arm against the night table in an attempt to silence the loud, incisive beeping of my alarm clock. I missed and tried again, this time hitting my mark, sending the room into silence again. I groaned and sat up in my bed, the covers sliding down to my waist. As I turned and swung my legs over the edge of my bed, I realized that I had no reason to set the alarm in the first place. I groaned in protest, but once I'm up, I'm up. I scratched my side and pulled up my boxers as I stood. Yawning, I made my way to the bathroom. I ignored the mirror and opened the glass door to my walk in shower, turning the water on as hot as I could stand.

Somewhat refreshed from my quick shower, I walked back out into my darkened bedroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. I tossed it onto my bed and went over to my closet to pick out some clothes for the day. I found what I needed, a pair of blue jeans, a gray shirt with no pockets, a pair of replacement boxer shorts, and a thin pair of short socks. After I threw them on and hung my towel up, I looked myself over in the full body sized mirror that was glued to the door leading to my living room hallway.

I was your average American male; slight muscle build, five feet seven inches tall, and ever so slightly tan skin. My brown hair was getting to the point where it spiked on its own, but it was still fairly short, only hitting my eyebrows when wet. The shirt I picked was a bit baggy, and my jeans were a good fit. I slipped my lace less tennis shoes on and opened my door. I erratically made my way down the hall, steeping out into the living room. Looking around, I sighed. It was lonely without my parents around. I moved out when I was about fourteen, and two years later, I'm in my own house…in Johto…alone. I turned sixteen two months ago and have made a bit of a rep in this town, the town of Cloverfield. I was the only kid without a Pokémon. I don't know why I haven't caught one yet, but that fact is I haven't.

I made my way to the kitchen, which basically was right next to the living room, separated only by a counter and the line from violet carpet to linoleum. I picked a simple apple from the basket on the counter and bit into it. I glanced at my fifty-two inch plasma flat screen, then at the clock. A quarter after eight. The clock also told the date, reading July 12th, 2032. I sighed for no apparent reason, a habit I get into in the morning. I returned to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I was right; I was almost out of food for the week; all I had was an easy-cook dinner for two of French style Oran blend with fish. Today was Saturday, which meant today was my weekly grocery run. I glanced out the window above my sink to see it was pouring down rain. "…Fuck that." I was not walking half a mile in the rain.

Yeah, people know I live in this house by two ways. One is that this is the house right on the town borderline and two is my mailbox out front that proudly displays my name in bronze letters; Zephyr Winston. And a lot of people can't pronounce my name, but it's simple; all it is is Zef-fer, just spelled differently. Some people comment on my name, but the only answer I can give them is my parents named me that by my 'electric personality', as they called it. I've grown shy from my bold childhood. I stay in during storms, I turn down girls who ask me out, and I don't fight much. I don't really have to fight back, though, because everyone knows not to mess with me. Ever since I knocked the lights out of the guy that tried to mug me in public, I've been known as the town bad ass, but they don't know shit. I'm shy and stick to myself.

I threw myself onto the couch and flipped on the television. Nothing was on but weather reports and old reruns of old black and white show. I got to a documentary about the old Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum. He was living in solitude with his Pokémon out in a custom built pad somewhere out in Kanto's Victory Road. I flipped onto another channel, a cooking channel, and just turned the television off. I stood and went back into the hallway, this time taking the right door of the three. The door just straight down at the end was my bedroom, the door to the left led to my laundry room, and the room to the right, which I just entered, lead to my workout room.

I took off my shirt and tossed it on one of my benches and headed over to the punching back. Something about slugging a sack of foam and sand tied to the ceiling and floor seemed to make the time fly. I continued to practice the combos and moves that I may someday need. Swinging at their knees to knock them to the ground, open palm thrusts to the chest to gain some distance, knees and kicks to the abdomen, and even throwing in an elbow here and there. I slugged and kicked at the bag, watching certain areas of the red covering become moist with sweat. I put on a fresh pair of jeans only to have them dirty before I even left the house. My attacks became more and more severe as time progressed, soon leaving impressions that took moments to dissipate. I continued to attack the bag, sweat running down my forehead, when I heard the doorbell ring. I gave the door a look, and punched the bag one last time, then walked over to the door, grabbing one of my extra towels and wiping my face. The doorbell rang again and I rolled the towel around my neck.

I opened the door, seeing a delivery boy standing with a small package about the size of a portable box radio. He was soaked by the rain and the box was doing no better. Even though he was obviously upset about the rain, he did his best to wear a smile. "Hello Sir, can you sign for this?" He handed me a clipboard, which I respectively signed with the small pen he gave me. He handed me the small box. "Thank you, have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too," I replied before shutting the door as he turned to leave. I picked at the peeling tape on the box when I glanced at the clock again. Nearly noon it read. I shrugged and went back to my box. I finally got the wet tape off the box and opened it. Inside was a bundle of papers all crumpled around something. I picked through it and grabbed something solid. Pulling it out, I stared at the item. It was a Pokéball; just a simple red and white sphere. I reached in again and pulled out a picture of my folks and their Pokémon, my dad kneeling with his Herdier and my mom with her Emolga on her shoulder. A note was also attatched to the back of the picture frame. It read: 'Zephyr…not a day goes by that we don't think about you. We all miss you very much. We hope one day we can see each other again; Love Mom and Dad...P.s. the Pokéball is an extra we thought you might need.'

I half smiled and put the picture and the Pokéball on the dresser behind the sofa and walked back to my training room. I returned to my previous position in front of my sandbag and threw another punch. I let my mind wonder as I continued to fight my non-existent enemy.

My ringing Pokégear brought me back to reality. I stopped attacking my dented and bent equipment and wiped myself off again. I was going to need another shower. My Pokégear was hanging on the towel rack from yesterday, and I went over and retrieved it. I looked at the name and clicked it on. "Hey George, what's up?"

"Oh…nothing much," she said playfully. "How 'bout you Zephyr?"

"Same ol', same ol', just training."

"For how long?"

"About ten o' clock."

"Geez, really? It's almost five! Damn dude...you need to take a break every once in a while." George had been my best friend ever since I moved here. We instantly connected and became friend almost overnight, since she insisted that I stay at her place while I looked for a house of my own. "Anyway, I was just calling to let you know I have your wallet here again. You left it here on Thursday and I just realized it was still on the kitchen table."

I facepalmed. "Crap. Thanks George, I'll be right over to get it."

"I'll be waiting!" She hung up with that.

I walked out and went back to my room for another shower. After I was clean, I just throw on my jeans again, along with my same shirt and shoes, and grabbed my thick, waterproof, purple jacket. Slipping my arms though the sleeves, I opened the front door and walked into the rain, which had gone down to a slight drizzle, and shut the door behind me. I started walking down the gravel road that led to town.

Cloverfield was unusually quiet today. No one was out; the windows were dark, and the streets free of any cars. As I walked down my normal path, down the length of Revlon Avenue, I couldn't help but look down the alleyways that split the buildings apart. All I ever saw was garbage, and today was no different. I shrugged and took a right onto Ontario Street. George lived in the fifth house down on this turn, the large green painted brick house. Her windows were lit and I could see her wave from the window. I wave back as I got to her porch. She opened the door and caught me in a bear hug. She giggled and I smirked. "Nice death hug George," I managed to squeak. "But you need more pressure in the lower back."

George looked up at me. "Oh, like this?" She tightened her grip to the point my back popped about nine times before she let my go. I stepped back and looked her over. George's blonde hair that hung down to the middle of her back was done in a thick ponytail. Her green eyes traced mine as we looked at each other. Today George was wearing a light green T-shirt that stopped just shy of the bottom of her ribs. I could see the outline of her B cup bra through the tight shirt. Going a bit lower, I saw she was wearing red short shorts with a white outline. The waistband of her white panties was caught up a bit on her left hip. She went barefoot today and scratched the back of her right leg with her left. "So, you want your wallet back, or would you rather stare at me some more?"

I blushed and turned away. "Oh…I, um…yeah, I-I'd like my wallet."

George looked back into the house, and with a soft groan, I saw her Banette float over with my wallet in her hand. George's Banette, Trinket, saw that it was me and smiled, the zipper of her mouth vibrating slightly. Trinket gave George the piece of leather, who then handed it to me. "Here ya go. You need to keep better care of this, dude. It had over three-thousand Poké in it."

I facepalmed again, which made George giggle again. "That's almost an entire day's worth of work!" I took the wallet from her hands and slid it into my front right pocket. "Thanks George, I owe ya one."

"I'll add that to your list then." She smiled and shut the door.

She was right; I owed her a_ lot_ more than just one. It was probably more along the lines of twenty. I shrugged and started walking home. The rain had stopped and a cold wind had picked up, making me shiver. I turned back onto Revlon Avenue and started back up the street. Nothing to report, just another dreary day in Cloverfield. I was about to pass the last alleyway and start on the gravel road that headed to my house when a trashcan toppled over, spilling its contents in front of me. I glanced at the trash, then back into the alleyway. I heard what sounded like a metal can drop and I advanced. Normally I would ignore it and keep going, but something felt…_different_ this time. I got to another trashcan and looked around the edge of the building that led to another alley. Nothing. I was about to turn when I saw movement near the trashcan I was leaning on, underneath a green bag. I swallowed my fear and grabbed the bag, tossing it back. I stepped back at what I saw.

It was a Pokémon. Not just any Pokémon, but a Kirlia, a rugged, hungry looking Kirlia. It looked up at me with fear filled eyes and whimpered.

I stared at the Pokémon, soaking in its features. _'What's this doing here,'_ I thought to myself. _'...Soft eyes...hip and waistline...slight chest...I guess it's a girl.' _I cleared my throat. "What...what are you doing out here girl?"

She didn't answer; she just kept staring at me with her crimson eyes. A gust of wind blew through the alley, a very cold one.

I saw her shiver. I hesitated a moment before reaching down to her. The Kirlia immediately started to scoot back. "No, no, no, no...It's okay...I won't hurt you." I reached further down to her, sorta scared that she might attack me. I got my right hand within a few inches of the left side of her face and paused. After a second, I continued and wrapped my hand around the back of her head. I slid my other arm underneath the bends of her knees and picked her up. I moved my right arm down to he shoulder blades for a better grip and looked at her. She was a few inches shy of three feet tall and felt like she weighed around forty pounds. Her dress was wrinkled, dirty, and wet. So was her hair. The two horns on her head were dingy and she looked, all in all, terrible. The Kirlia struggled a bit when I picked her up, but quickly stopped when the warmth of my jacket got to her. _'...Now what? Where do I take her?' _My town didn't have a Pokémon center and I couldn't take her to George; Trinket would kill her! _'..__.I guess...I should take her home...' _When I turned around, I felt her snuggle more firmly into my plush jacket.

As I walked up the gravel road the wind picked up a bit, making me try to speed up. The Kirlia in my arms had her eyes shut tight and was grabbing onto my jacket. A few minutes past and I hit my house. I opened my unlocked door and stepped inside, warmth instantly hitting us both. I rubbed the Kirlia's back to get her to open her eyes. She did so and looked around, seeing my humble abode. I kneeled down and set the Kirlia on the light purple carpet. She let her legs crumple under her weight and sat down. She looked up at me, and I smiled a bit. I went into the kitchen grabbing a Sitrus berry from the fruit basket and a rag. I ran some warm water through the cloth and loosely rung it out. I returned to the Kirlia's side and offered her the berry. She stared at it. "Go on, it's okay." She slowly lifter her arm and reached for it. I let my grip loosen and she took the berry from my hand. I smiled as I watched her.

She brought it close to her face and nibbled on the top a bit before biting into it. She took her time chewing, savoring it like she hadn't eaten in weeks, which was probably the case. She took another bite and closed her eyes in bliss. I smirked at her innocence and looked back at the wet rag in my hand. When I looked back at the Kirlia, she had finished her berry. I reached over and caught the underside of her chin with my left hand, turning her head. I reached out with the rag and gently dabbed a spot of dirt on her left cheek, wiping it away. "Oh, you poor thing. How could this happen to something as special as you?" I went up to the bottom of her right eye. Once her face was clean, I moved down to her collar. The stain wouldn't come out and I sighed. "Um...I can't get this stain out." I looked her in the eye. "...If you want...I could throw your dress into the wash."

She cocked her head to the left a bit and, I assume she didn't have much less to lose so, she nodded. I helped her stand up and walked off into another room. I came back with a baby blue towel in my hand. I kneeled down to her again and held up the towel. If she kept it under her arms, it would drag a bit on the floor. I held it out to her, open, and waited. I looked away when she put a hand up to her shoulder and began to slide her dress off. I heard fabric hit the floor and she took the towel from my hands. After a moment, she tapped me and I looked back at her. Her hair and horns were still a mess, but she was covered by the towel and looked somewhat better. I noticed that her feet were white and I picked up her dress. The green under part was there, so I assumed that her whole body must be white. I stood and went back down the hall, turning left into my laundry room. As I tossed her dress into the open machine, I added a bit of soap and set it to start.

When I returned to the living room, I saw the Kirlia sitting n the edge of my couch. I decided to accompany her, so I did. When I sat, she looked my way. I rubbed the back of my head. "So...My name's Zephyr...do you have something I can call you by?" I asked. She stared at me for a moment, then shook her head. "Hm...well, I gotta call you something." I put a hand to my chin as I looked up as the ceiling. "Hm...how about...Violet?" I looked back to her. A simple nod showed she had accepted it. "Okay Violet, are you still hungry?" She nodded again. I stood and headed toward the kitchen again. Violet slid down and hurried after me, trying to keep her towel up. Once I hit linoleum, I opened the fridge from a distance, then walked in front of it. I pulled out the warm up dinner for two and put it on the counter next to the sink. I then turned and caught Violet by the waist, picking her up. I set her down on a chair next to the table. "Now you wait there and I'll have dinner ready soon."

I tossed the dinner into the microwave, my elbow hitting the coffee maker right beside it, and set it for three minutes. After that, I grabbed two plates and two spoons from their respective drawers and set them on the table. I grabbed a few napkins and set them in front of us. Violet just seemed to stare at her reflection in the white plate. She touched her hair with a clean hand. "...Looks like you might need a bath after dinner, huh Violet?" She looked up at me. "Yeah, gotta get your hair clean somehow." For the first time, I saw her smile. Something in my heart tweaked itself, knowing that my kindness was getting through to her. We sat there in silence for the time remaining when the microwave beeped. I stood and took our plates over. I took the warm package in my hands and peeled it open. I took my own spoon and placed some rice, Oran blend, and a few chunks of fish on her plate, replicating the amount on mine. There was still another serving in the container, so I left it be. I sat back in my seat and handed Violet her plate. When she reached for it, her towel come undone and dropped to her waist. I looked away and she quickly recovered, taking the plate from my outstretched hand.

She put her plate in front of her and stared at the small mound of rice, blue goop, and fish. I, on the other hand, had my spoon in hand and scooped up a bite. I swallowed and smiled. "It's okay Violet, you can eat." I returned to my food and heard the clink of metal on glass. I smirked with a mouthful of food when I heard her hum in delight when she started to eat. As we ate, I heard the wind push against the house and the pitter-patter of rain again. I looked back up from my half eaten food to see Violet smiling with her eyes closed, rubbing her stomach. I smiled at her. "If you want, there's more." She shook her head. I guess she had her fill. I laughed a bit. "Well, it's good to see that you're still eating!" I laughed a bit more, Violet joining me. "Yeah...well, would you like me to run you a bath? To...you know, wash your hair?" She nodded.

"Alright then." I stood and picked up my plate. I walked up to the microwave and took the half filled container of food and put them both in the refrigerator. I then walked back over to Violet and picked her up, being careful of her towel. "Let's get you cleaned up." As I held her in my arms, I couldn't help but notice she nuzzled further into my grasp. I walked down the hallway and into my room. I grabbed a clean shirt from my drawer and entered the bathroom. I set her on the sink's edge and let her look around. From her perspective, my walk in shower was to the left and a bathtub, large by the way with it being two feet deep, and four feet by nine feet, was to the right. Near the door was a hamper, now empty, and the lights above us were a sterile white. The linoleum was tan and the bathtub was just ever so tanner. The walls were that same tan, but the ceiling bounced on the lines of tan and yellow.

I was over at the bathtub's edge, which was about two feet tall, turning the faucets and letting the warm water flow into the tub's interior. I got into the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a bottle of foaming bath relaxer. Why I had a child's bath-time pastime? I...don't know really...but I had it. I returned to the bathtub's side and poured a bit of the pinkish solution into the stream of water. The foam appeared almost instantly. It took a few minutes for the bath to reach a good depth, and I turned off the water. I tested it, seeing it was just a _bit_ over comfortably warm. I turned and smiled at Violet. "Okay, that bath's ready! Do you need...um, some time to get in?"

She nodded at me, so I stood, took her to the edge of the tub, and walked over to the shower door, my back to her. I waited a bit, then I heard the water disrupt. A bit of swirling later, I turned and saw Violet in the water with an arm over her chest. I smiled and came over to her after grabbing a small bucket, or large cup, and some shampoo from under the sink. She smiled at me and I kneeled down dipping the cup in the water. She closed her eyes as I dumped the cup of warm water over her head, repeating it a few more time to get her hair truly wet. I then squirted some of the orange shampoo onto her head and too dots on her horns, then capped the bottle and set it aside.

I put my hands on her head again and started to lather the soap. She giggled at this and I stopped. "Careful, this'll sting if it gets in your eyes." She gave me a slight nod and shut her eyes. I smiled as I continued to wash her hair. I got to the base of her right horn, or gem as some professors call it, and started on that, when I had a grip on it entirely, Violet cried out. My hands shot off her and I looked at her face. She looked at me with a slight smile and motioned for me to continue. I slowly brought my hands back to her horn and resumed washing, this time getting a soft moan. I guess the gems might be really sensitive. I moved to her left gem, getting an even loader moan from her. I turned her around to get lower on her hair and continued. As I did this, I noticed her arm drop into the water and I got to the back of her neck. I got the rest of her hair clean and started emptying cup after cup of water onto her head, clearing it of the foam and dirt. I put the cup down and looked back at Violet. I gasped and caught her, for she was starting to topple. "...Tired are we?" She didn't answer, but she moaned a bit. "...Cute...Don't worry, I gotcha." I reached in and pulled the plug, letting the water drain. I slid my other arm into the water and picked Violet up again, keeping my eyes on the wall. I set her on the sink again and placed a towel around her shoulders. She shuffled a bit to get dry, and I got a second towel and started on her hair again.

Soon she was dry and she slid to the floor, one arm across her chest, the other one reaching down to cover her crotch. I grabbed the clean shirt with a blush and held it open for her. I dunked her head in and pulled it over her gems. Violet pushed her arms through the sleeve of the T-shirt and looked at me. I smiled. The shirt was black, like solid black, and hung down to her knees. The collar was wide, and if she wasn't careful, it would slip past her shoulder. I bet for someone who's been out there for as long as she seemed to be, I felt great to be clean again. I smiled again and took her back into my arms. She giggled at me. I was glad to see she had warmed up to me. Although her livelihood died quickly, falling asleep in my arms. I crept back into my room and turned the light off behind me. I walked over to my bed and opened the messy covers and laid Violet down to sleep, pulling the blanket back up to her collar. She lay there with a smile on her face as I tip-toed out of the room.

I left the door open so I could check on her, but a rushed into the weight room and grabbed my Pokégear. I quickly strapped it on and pulled up my phone app, bringing up George's number. I pressed dial and waited in the hallway. "... ...Hello? Zephyr? Is that you?"

"Yeah George, it's me. Listen, I have a bit of a problem."

"What is it? And make it quick, I was about to get Trinket her dinner."

"Go ahead and finish, I'd be better if we talked in person."

"Oh...did something happen with your-"

"No!" I shrunk and looked around to see if I woke Violet. I didn't seem to and I made my way to the living room. "No, nothing like that, but I need some guidance. This is a life changing predicament here!"

I heard her sigh and her Banette unzip her mouth and start babbling. "Okay Trinket, just calm down. Zephyr, I'll be right over. Make sure you have coffee, because if it's as bad as you say, I'm gonna be there a while."

"'Kay."

She hung up and I let my arm drop. I banged my head on the wall, trying to think of what I would say. Regardless, I went back into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee grounds from the top cabinet and poured some into a filter. Setting the machine, I let it sit and pulled up a chair, waiting for George. I dawdled with my fingers for a few minutes when I heard the coffee start to gurgle. I let it run a bit more before shutting it off and bringing the pot over to the table. I grabbed to mugs from the dish drainer as I walked by. Sitting back down, I poured myself a cup. I like my coffee black, straight from the pot. George is the same way. I was about to take a sip when the doorbell rung. I put my cup down and went to answer to the door. I opened it and let George in. She was always a fast walker, having to either slow down for me or make me jog to catch up.

She stepped in and let her bare feet sink into the carpet. She turned and looked me in the eye, one arm under her breasts to make them seem bigger than they really were, and the other under her chin. "So…what's wrong?"

I motioned toward the kitchen. "Take a seat."

She started toward the kitchen and, in three strides, made it to the table. I sighed and took my six steps and took my seat, grabbing my cup of Joe again and taking a sip. George poured herself a cup. "So…what happened?" She took a good size gulp of the steaming black liquid.

I put my cup back on my placemat. "…I…After I came over and got my wallet from you…I was on my way back home-"

"Like normal," she interrupted. She took another sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, like normal, but this time wasn't normal." I stared at the middle of the table. "I…I found something…A Pokémon." I looked up to see George had put her cup down. "…A Kirlia. She looked co-"

"Wait, she?"

"Yeah, her features told me, and after giving her a bath, I'm…certain." I saw George blush. "Yeah, she was in one of the alleys, cold, dirty, hungry…alone. I couldn't just leave her."

"So why didn't you come back to me?"

I picked up my cup and swirled my coffee in it. "Because Trinket would've tried to get rid of her." I think I silenced her that time. "Yeah, so I took Violet home-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up," George said, waving her hands. "You named her?"

"I-I-I had to! I couldn't just-"

"Stop…just stop right there Zephyr." She put her right hand up and squeezed the bridge of her nose. She pointed at me with closed eyes. "You named the stray…you fed her, bathed her…you know what that means?"

I shook my head. "No…"

She put her hands down and stared at me. "You got yourself a rescue Pokémon!" She stood and crossed the table, embracing me in another death hug. "You're a trainer!"

"But…I haven't…caught her yet!"

She put me down in my seat, where I gasped for air. "Is this all you needed?" I nodded and she laughed. "Well, catch her! If you like her and she likes you…make the bond!" She finished her coffee and headed towards the door. "That's what I have to say. See ya Zephyr!" She zipped out the door, leaving me speechless. I left my coffee and went over to the couch, grabbing the Pokéball from the dresser. I plopped down on the couch and stared at the red and white sphere. I felt my eyes grow heavy from all the stress today and I basically passed out.

I woke up sometime later. I looked around, glancing at the clock. Almost ten. I felt the Pokéball still in my hand and a feeling in my side. I looked down to See Violet sleeping soundly pressed up against me. She was still wearing my black shirt. I smiled and put my arm around her, which seemed to wake her up. She yawned and looked up at me with wide eyes and a smile. I smiled back at her, but it faded. "…Violet…After I put you to bed last night…I talked to my friend and…Well…it got me thinking." I rose my hand up, showing her the Pokéball. "…Violet, would you like to stay here…with me, as my Pokémon?" She smiled wider and quickly nodded. I smiled back. "Awesome!" I held out the Pokéball for her, and she bumped it with her forehead, enveloping her in a red light. The ball shook in my hand a few times before it clicked shut with a burst of glitter. I smiled and let Violet out. She landed on the couch and rushed over, grabbing me in a hug. I returned it, knowing this was the start of a brand new adventure of happiness.

That was then, and this is now…

It's been nearly two years since Violet became my Pokémon, and my birthday was today, marking the calendar that in two months, we would celebrate the day Violet joined the family. She had evolved into a beautiful Gardevoir the next year, five foot four and a hundred and ten pounds, still slim. But now…we were nearly inseparable. She stayed by my side wherever we went, the market, the park, everywhere. Somehow she had been able to befriend Trinket too, bringing peace across George's family as well. Violet had gotten into the habit of wearing different items than her default dress, which was hanging in my closet. Right now we were at home, enjoying my birthday party settle. I was now eighteen.

George had used her skills to pick the lock to my door and set everything up; balloons, confetti, punch, everything! She even got my parents to show up from their home in Sinnoh! They had brought their Pokémon with them, my dad's Stoutland, Scottie, and my mom's Emolga, Claire. They were gathered around the couch, talking, or communicating, with Trinket and Violet, and I could tell they were having a ball. I could catch in to some of the conversation though. I think Scottie gave Violet a comment on the pink robe with yellow flowers she was wearing by the way she playfully brushed his nose.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, George was at my shoulders; her breasts balancing on the top of my head, and my parent were at the table as well, talking to each other and saying how proud they were to have me grow into such a responsible adult. My mom was the first one to really start something. "So Violet was a rescue?"

I nodded.

"You see Jonathon; I told you our boy would someday get a Pokémon."

My father rubbed his five 'o clock shadow. "Yes, you did Darling. I must say Zephyr; I honestly thought you would never get a Pokémon of your own."

"Yeah, well…" I rubbed the back of my head, George backing away a bit, and looked over at Violet. She was laughing with the other three Pokémon. "In all honesty…I never wanted a Pokémon…But after Violet showed up…" I wiped a tear from my left cheek, "It's been the best thing to happen in my life so far."

My father cleared his throat. "That's good to hear. George, if you would?"

"Sure thing Mr. Winston!" She clicked off the lights, which silence the Pokémon, and set something in front of my. With it being past seven, the sun had set and with the lights off, it was pitch black. A match was struck and George lit the candle on top of the cake she just plopped in front of me. "Happy Birthday Zephyr," they all said together.

I smiled and blew them out, the lights clicking back on. Violet came over and gave me a soft hug, sliding her head past mine. "Vior, gar gardi."

I smiled and hugged her back, having to reposition my arms around her back due to her gem. The gem on her chest was somewhat cushioned by her breasts, but it still jabbed at my shoulder.

Another hour past, everyone had their slice of cake, and left. After everyone was gone, I got a calorie rush and had to take of my shirt. It was nearly nine now and Violet was on the couch with me watching television in nothing more than her black bra and matching panties I bought for her after she practically begged me to in the store. So, I bought them for her, but I had to return them and get a larger bra size the next day, for she was a C cup +, not the C cup- we had gotten the first time. We had to go to a custom fitter's to get a special model so that her gem wouldn't be a problem. So, we lay there on the couch together, my right arm around her shoulders, her head on my chest, watching a new comedy show they released about a week ago. We chuckled from time to time, and Violet snuggled closer to me.

She looked up at me with her wide eyes and I smiled. Her red eyes flashed bluish purple for a moment as she spoke to me through telepathy. _'So Zephyr, did you enjoy today's reunion?'_

"I did, Violet, I really did. It was great to see my parents again."

'_Yeah, Scottie was a real gentleman; I think he kinda likes Trinket. Oh, you should have seen her face! It was so cute!'_

"Yeah, I saw," I put my hand under her chin and pulled her face to mine, "but not as cute as you."

She swatted my hand away. _'Oh stop.'_

I smiled at her blush and pulled her closer. "Oh Violet."

She sighed in happiness into my chest._ 'Zephyr, I'm glad to have you as my trainer…I love you.'_

"I love you too Violet, with all my heart." I readjusted myself and sat on the remote, turning off the television. "Darn." I reached down and grabbed it.

'_Wait!' _I looked down at Violet. _'Leave it off…I have a present for you.' _She wiggled out of my grasp and started toward the hall. She looked over her shoulder. _'Give me five minutes to get it ready, 'kay? It'll be in your bedroom.'_

"Alright Violet, five minutes." She smiled and walked down to my door, slipping inside without a sound. "…I wonder what she's up to…" I leaned back and stared at the ceiling. I drummed my fingers on my leg for a while then looked back into the dark kitchen. The strawberry cake, half gone, was under a glass dome to be saved for later. I dawdled a bit longer before standing up and walking to my room. I opened the door slowly to be greeted by dozens of candles on my nightstands and dresser. I stepped into the room, shadows flickering by the candlelight. "Violet?"

I heard the door close behind me and spun around. I saw Violet Standing there with one hand on the door. My eyes widened a bit as I saw what she was wearing; two large ribbons. One was carefully wrapped around her chest and the other was wrapped around her hips and inner legs. A big bow sat on the front of each of the ribbons "Violet? What's going on?"

She stepped closer and pulled me into another hug. _'Zephyr, I love you so much, so much that I can't put it into words.'_ She pulled off me and clapped her hands on my shoulders. _'I wanted to give you something special tonight, something you would never forget.'_ She leaned forward and caught me in a kiss. I didn't move; I just stood there, letting my Gardevoir kiss me. She broke away and looked at me, but when she saw the look on my face, she blushed and turned away. _'Oh, Zephyr…I'm sorry, I just thought-'_

I cut her off by putting my hand on her white cheek, turning her head back to me. "Violet…" I pulled her face closer to mine. "…Don't be sorry." I pushed forward a bit and kissed her, which she immediately returned. I slipped my right hand to the back of her head while my left snaked around her lower back. She wrapped her arms behind me in a loving embrace.

She broke away from our kiss with a large blush. _'…Zephyr…would you like to…'_ she started swinging her chest back and forth a bit, _'…Would you like to open your present?' _She pressed closer to me and then turned, putting her back to me at an angle so her gem didn't jab my ribcage.

I raised my hands and held them under her arms. She grabbed my hands with her own and guided them to her chest. I stood there, slowly and softly groping her, getting soft moans and I played with her. I got to the large bow on her chest and grabbed the straps, pulling them outward. The ribbon came loose and dropped, exposing her breasts. She moaned loudly as I fondled her, increasing in volume as I tugged at her nipples. Violet turned back to me and pushed me onto my bed. I scooted up a bit to get my feet on the bed as well. Violet was smiling at me as she crawled on top of me, stopping and sitting on my waist. My eyes kept juggling between her face and her large breasts. _'How do you like your present?'_ Violet asked, holding one arm behind her head, the other holding her up by using my bare chest as leverage. She ground her wrapped hips against mine a few times.

"…I…I love it."

'_It's about to get better.'_ Violet slid back down and grabbed the waistband of my jeans and undid the button and zipper. I looked down at her, propping myself up on my left arm. Violet had a devious smile on her lips as she tugged off my jeans. Her smile faded, then reappeared a bit smaller with a blush when she saw the outline of my somewhat hard member through the loose material of my blue boxers. _'My, my, my...'_ Violet rubbed my cock, making my shiver with pleasure. _'Are we a bit excited?'_ I could feel myself getting harder under her touch. Violet brought her three fingered hands up to my waist and caught the waistband of my boxers, sliding them off with one swift motion and sending them to the floor. She eyed my member for a bit, examining it. I was about eight inches long, and maybe a bit under an inch and a half in thickness, but it don't think it mattered to her. Violet wrapped her left hand around it and, now fully erect, gave me a pump, making me moan in turn.

She smiled and brought her head down. Violet giggled, then licked my entire length before taking the head inside of her gloriously warm mouth. Her tongue swirled at my tip, teasing me. Violet saw me with my head back, this I'm sure, for she began to bob her head, only taking the first five inches of my cock. It was pure bliss, my head was in the clouds, and my hands tingled. Violet added a bit more of my cock with every lowering of her head, eventually taking the entirety. I felt my member penetrate her throat with every bob, and she quickened her pace. "Oh...Violet..." My hand made it to the back of her head, guiding her. She quickened her pace even further, and I felt something. "Ugh...Violet...I'm gonna..."

Her mind connected to mine. _'Go ahead.'_ I started pushing her head down faster. My breaths shortened as the pressure in my loins grew. I was on the edge, and with one finally thrust, I came. Spurt after spurt after spurt of my seed entered her mouth. Violet's eyes widened and she pulled off of me, getting a shot of cum to her right cheek and under her eye. She pumped me a bit and got another burst over her forehead. She swallowed what she could and scooted up onto the bed with me. She wiped her face with her hand, then proceeded to lick it clean. She put her head on the pillow next to mine and sighed. _'Was I good?'_

I brought my hand over to her chest and rubbed her gem, making her moan. "You were great." I sat up and looked at her legs. "I think I have another present to unwrap." I saw her blush as I moved down lower onto my king size bed. I put my hand on the bow and tugged at the ribbon, it coming undone almost like butter on a heated pan. I pulled the pink ribbons free and was face to face with her sex. I spread her legs and inhaled. The air was filled with the scent of arousal, making me hard once more. I looked up at Violet, who was blushing even harder and had her right arm over her eyes. I couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked, her curling green hair, her amazingly soft white skin, the shape of her body.

I smiled and rose my hand, stroking the inside of her thigh. I felt her move a bit as my hand rose further up her leg, stopping just shy of her slit. I heard the rhythm of her breathing and traced her entrance with my index finger. "You know Violet...you have a very beautiful body." I looked back at her slit, lowering my head down. I gave her a slight lick, hearing her gasp. I continued to lick her, spreading her lips apart with my fingers to get a bit deeper. She tasted like Pecha berries, a very addictive taste that I had to have more of. As my tongue ducked in and out of her, I could see Violet reach up and grope her right breast. I continued to eat out my Pokemon, getting sharp gasps when I stopped and went for her clit. I sped up, making Violet cover her mouth so she was not to scream in ecstasy. I must have hit a good pleasure point, for she arched her back when my tongue brushed a certain area of her innards. _'Zeh...Zephyr!'_ She bucked her hips and tensed up as her orgasm hit. She came hitting me square in the face and soaking my sheets. I let her settle down from her first orgasm then brought myself up to her, licking my lips.

She panted heavily and looked at me with half-closed eyes. I smiled at her and leaned forward, our lips connecting an another kiss. This time I felt her tongue dash past my lips and teeth, beginning to wrestle with my own. I complied, pushing my tongue out into her mouth, tasting her. I could get the flavor of strawberry icing and the bitterness of my own spunk. I lay there, twirling tongues with Violet, mind at peace. I broke away for a breath of air. I felt Violet run a finger down my stomach, grabbing my member again. She lifted herself onto my stomach and leaned forward. _'Zephyr...I want you to take me.'_

Her comment caught me. Oral was one thing, but she just asked my to full fledged sex. Poképhilia wasn't illegal, but it was majorly frowned upon. She gave me the same puppy dog eyes she always gave me when she meant something, and that tore it. I nodded to her proposal. She smiled and scooted down my body. She lifted herself up a bit and, guiding my cock with her hand, lined it up with her entrance. Violet lowered herself, my head spreading her lips, then abruptly plunged down upon me, impaling herself on my cock. She cried out, the feeling of her virginity being taken shooting through her body. Violet sat one me, hilting me, until the pain subsided. She ground her hips in a circular motion smearing a red ring around my base. She began to ride me, using my chest to pushed herself up and down on my rock of a penis. Her breathing quickened, as did mine, in a short time. I reached up with my left arm and began to squeeze her right breast, adding to her level of pleasure. She moaned as she rode me, and I was soon to join her. My hand slid off her breast and began to rub her gem, making her cry out in pleasure. Violet bounced on my cock, each smack getting a small sound from her.

I took over and pulled her down, quickly switching domination. I set her on her back, myself on top, and resumed thrusting into her. I felt the tip of my cock hit her cervix, making it obvious that I was filling her cunt completely. I pumped in and out of her, her soft screams getting me off. I began to slam my hips to hers with a lot more force, making Violet's sounds to true screams of ecstasy. I was glad I didn't have any neighbors, because if I did, I'm sure _their_ neighbors would be able to hear my Pokémon shouts of pleasure. I pounded my Pokémon's cunt, sending her over the edge. The feeling of her releasing on my cock brought me to my own orgasm. I thrust into her, filling her pussy with my cum. Wave after wave entered her, and I swore I could see the base of her stomach bloat ever so slightly.

I leaned forward on my arms over her, my still hard member plugging her slit. I look down at the sight, then back at Violet, who was panting, but with a sumptuous look on her face. I get the idea and lean down to kiss her again. "One more hole to go." I pulled out of her pussy, my seed leaking onto the covers, and aimed myself up with her back entrance. I pushed forward, my head slipping past her anal ring, but I couldn't go any further.

I looked at Violet, who simply said, _'Push harder.'_ I complied and pushed, getting another inch inside her. I looked up at her to see she was clenching her teeth. I stopped and put a hand to her cheek. _'No...'_ she said through her mind, _'keep going...don't stop until it's all the way in.' _I held her face for a second longer before putting it back on the bed and pushing further into her tight ass. I had only gotten a third of the way in before I stopped again. I got a mental slap. _'Just thrust! And keep it up after that!' _Violet mentally yelled. I reeled back a bit, leaving only the head in, then rammed forward, hilting her. She screamed loud enough I though the window would shatter, but listening to her earlier remark, I pulled out just enough to keep my head in, then thrust into her again. I continued to ram my Gardevoir, each thrust eliciting a scream from her mouth. I reached up with my right arm and slid it under her neck. I pulled Violet close to me and locked her lips with mine in a deep kiss as I thrust into her ass. She moaned into my mouth, my breaths mixing with hers and we continued. Her back arched as she hit her third climax for the night, and her warm liquids ran down her thighs onto my legs. I felt my own climax nearing, so I quickened in pace, humping her like a wild animal. With one final thrust, I hilted her again and blew my wad in her tight ass. I let her drop onto the bed with I sit there, waiting for my cum to stop flowing. Once it did, I lay on top of Violet, our lips connecting in another kiss. I moved my hips a bit further up, sliding my member a bit deeper into her ass. I broke free. "...Violet...I will always love you...with all my heart."

She smiled at me. _'And I you...Happy birthday Zephyr.'_ We shut our eyes and met the end of one of the most wonderful nights of my life.

The morning sun breached the clouds and laid it's light upon me and my sleeping Pokémon. I rose, or sat back up, and stretched. Yawning, I looked down at Violet and smiled. She was still sleeping, but one hand was over her left breast. The other was behind her head. My gaze reached lower, seeing that I was still inside her backside. Blood flow resumed its course and my member began to harden. I decided I should wake her in...a certain way. I grabbed her hips and began to softly thrust into her ass again, my cock quickly hardening to its max. I quickened my pace, making Violet moan in her sleep. I began to slam into her, the morning sapping my strength and making my climax approach much fast than I wanted it to. I sped up, grabbing her left leg for more leverage. She moaned with me as I pumped into her again and again. Her lip quivered ah she hit a silent orgasm, cumming onto the already messy sheets. I followed her steps, unloading another load of my cum inside her to add with the cum she kept warm last night.

My ears felt hot as I calmed down and pulled out of her. _'...Mm...Good morning Zephyr...' _Violet opened her eyes and sat up, grabbing me in a hug. _'If you plan on waking me up, I wouldn't mind if you did it like that.'_ I laughed, as did she, and we both got to our feet. I got into my drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers. Before I could get them on, a blue energy enveloped them and Violet pulled them from my grasp. I turned to see her twirling them on her finger. _'No boxers for you...Don't you know...I like a good glass of milk in the morning.'_ She smiled at me with the sexiest look, then turned and strolled out into my living room.

I forced myself to go after her. A good day in the nude with my sexy Gardevoir...already thoughts were forming. _'Hey,'_ Violet said to me mentally,_ 'I've got my cereal...'_

"Coming!" I yelled back, rushing out the door for a morning of pleasure.

**I think I might add another chapter, but I'm not sure...I'll leave that you to you, the readers, to decide if I should or not. If you vote I _should_ add another chapter, there will be a _lot_ more sex in it! Tell me what you thought!  
>1<strong>**st**** Author of Reserve 38**


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked out into my living room, I looked around; My Gardevoir was nowhere to be in sight. "Violet? You here?"

'_Yes Zephyr…I'm here,'_ she replied through telepathy, hidden from my sight. I walked over to the door, going to grab my dark blue robe from the coat rack, but it zipped across the room and floated down the hall. It stopped in midair and put its left sleeve on its waist, the right was beckoning me to come closer. I smiled and walked back over to it. My robe slipped inside the laundry room, so I followed. I shut the door behind me. I turned, seeing Violet, still butt naked, putting my robe into the washer. I snuck up behind her, though I'm sure she sensed me enter the room, while she was grabbing the box of soap and latched onto her chest. She giggled and kissed my from over her shoulder. _'Hello my love.'_

"Hello darling," I said while slowly rubbing the gem between her breasts. "Are you still hungry?"

'_Oh, I am.' _Violet gave me one of the sexiest looks.

I put my hand on the gem on her back, making her moan, and slowly pushed her over the top of the washer. My already hard member was between her legs, ready for action again. "You ready?" Her nod made me back up and start to probe her entrance. I pushed into her tight cunt once more, and again, my mind went cloudy with pleasure. I pulled out, then rammed into her again, jarring her forward. Violet was making soft noises every time I pumped into her, which seemed to fuel my sex drive. My voice was on its own; all my energy was put into my legs and back at the moment. I stopped for a second, then pulled Violet up, her back against my chest. I held her in the air by her legs, which were spread as far as she could manage, and continued to pound her pussy. Her breasts bounced when she fell on me, and her moans turned to soft screams. I felt her walls clench around my cock in her climax, which brought me even closer to my own. With one final thrust, I released my load within her for the fifth time in twenty-four hours. I pumped into her again and again, each thrust giving her another spurt of my hot cum.

I basically fell backward against the wall and slumped to the ground, Violet still in my lap. She wearily slid of my member and crouched down between my legs. Violet gave me another look before taking my length into her sweet maw, cleaning it of our juices. She fondled me as my cock invaded her throat, speeding up my orgasm. I arched my back as I came again, which she swallowed without complaint. She gave me a few final pumps and milked me for all I had to give, then scooted up and laid her head on my chest. I pulled my arm around her as we laid there. "…Better?"

'_Much…'_ I chuckled at her. She giggled with me. I panted a bit as I looked back at the washing machine. I could tell I was going to like this day much more than all the others…

***George's Point of View***

"I'm not sure Trinket," I said looking around the kitchen. "The folks don't just leave without saying some-oh, here it is." I walked over to the green fridge and took the yellow note down from its magnetized perch. I read it aloud; "Dear George, You mother and I needed to step out for a while to pick up a large delivery. The mailing system called and said it was too fragile to deliver via truck, so we're going down to Galveston to pick it up. Will be back in three days' time. Love Dad."

I looked over at Trinket, who was already opening a can of her Pokémon food. She looked at me and repeated parted of her name, then a few sounds that sounded like the chimes of a bell. "I don't really know Trinket…Anyway, go ahead and eat, I'm gonna be upstairs for a while." She chimed again and floated over to my dad's reclining chair, flipping on the TV while popping a brown pellet of food into her mouth. "Don't make a mess!" She replied by waving me off, so I started climbing the stairs that lead to my room.

I shut the door behind me and looked at my room. Pretty simple; a thirteen by thirteen, eight foot tall room, a twin bed in the far left-hand corner, a green dresser right beside it, a closet, and my own bathroom complete with a walk in shower. I strode out onto the large circular green rug on the floor and smell the air. I caught the whiff of something foul. I sniffed again, then I knew what it was. "Geez…I fuckin' reek, man. I need a shower." I walked over to the hamper that was right next to the bathroom door and stripped down, tossing my day old clothing into the hanging bag. Nude, I opened the bathroom door, only to be blasted back onto my ass by a heavy, and loud, force. I hit my head hard on the floor and my eyes swirled, causing me double vision. I lay on my rug, hands over my face and legs spread from the fall for a bit before a sound hit my ears.

I looked up and my vision focused on my Banette, laughing in that chiming way of hers. "Oh…Ha ha. Ho, ho. Very funny Trinket." I stood and walked over to her, not even bothering to cover myself. I pointed a finger at her and poked her chest with my right hand, while my left grabbed my hip. "I could have cracked my head open from your shenanigans Trinket!" She smiled and patted my shoulder, repeating her name a few times. "Sorry doesn't cut it this time. I told you _not_ to scare me like that!" I threw my hands in the air, feeling my breasts bounce. I blushed and pulled my left arm over them, while covering my crotch with my right. "Now can I take my shower now, or are you going to make me stand here in the buff all day?"

Trinket winked at me and floated aside, bowing as she let me into the bathroom. I didn't bother closing the door, due to us being alone. I nudged her aside and opened the shower door, slipping inside. I turned the water on to a more than warm temperature. I got some shampoo and ran it through my long blonde hair real quick. As I rinsed I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, applying a good amount of pressure. I jumped at the touch and looked over my shoulder, seeing Trinket behind me. "Trinket! What are you…oh…mmm…" I trailed off as my Pokémon continued to rub my shoulders. I had to admit; she had magical fingers. "Mmm…Trinket…Can you go a bit…lower?" She obliged, hitting my shoulder blades. "Oh…that's it…" I don't know why I was so comfortable with me being completely exposed to my Pokémon, maybe it was the water? Anyway, I didn't care; Trinket was working wonders on my back. I felt her hands leave my back and slid under my arms, moving forward and beginning to grope me. Trinket's soft, cloth-like skin felt unusually good on my breasts, and I hummed to myself as she pulled and pushed them together. "…Uh…Trinket…maybe we should stop."

I felt her hands pause, but they still held firm to my boobs. "Uh, you know…before something happens." Her hands slid of my breasts and her chest left my back. I turned to face her, seeing she had somewhat of a blush and her long arms crossed behind her back. She crossed her stubby legs in embarrassment. "Listen. Trinket, I don't know about-" I was cut off be Trinket pressing her face against mine in a kiss. I widened my eyes at her sudden show of emotion, but I let them close half way. Trinket broke away and looked into my emerald eyes; me returning the gaze into her ruby orbs. I blushed and looked at the glass door.

Trinket clicked a few times, grabbing my attention. I saw her left arm practically implode, being sucked into her body for a second. It popped back out with something I thought I would never see. "Trinket...What are you thinking!" I yelled as I stared at what she had in her hand. Two large, black, rubbery replicas about nine inches long and two inches think were attached to various straps. One of the straps had a third rod for the wearer to insert. Trinket nodded and she started to put it on, shoving her own rod into herself, then buckling the straps around her tail. "Trinket, I don't want to do thi-IIS!"I was lifted into the air and turned around by a purple outline. I had my feet on the tiled floor, but the power bent me over and pressed me against the glass. I looked back at my Pokémon, who was coming closer with the large dildos. "Wait Trinket!" I felt the rods probe my holes. "Wait!"

She didn't stop. Trinket rammed the rods all the way into my and I screamed in pain. This was my first time, but I was athletic; my hymen broke years ago. The pain was just from the sudden stretching. I loudly groaned as my Pokémon ground the rods on my insides. I felt her ease back out, then push into me again. The dark power keeping my held in place faded and I dropped to my knees, hearing the wet pop of the rods slipping out of my holes. The pushed at me again, this time just sliding back in with ease and pumping in and out at a steady rhythm. I gritted my teeth at the situation. "Trinket...stop...please...stop..." Just then the doorbell rang, causing Trinket to stop. She mumbled something and faded away into the steam behind me, leaving the strap-on stuck inside me. I reached back and pulled them out, tossing them to the tile floor. I quickly stood and shut off the water and dashed out the door, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my chest. I opened my door and rushed down the stairs, stopped, or sliding to a stop, when I saw Trinket at the open door.

She looked over her shoulder with a face of dissatisfaction and floated aside, showing the guest at the door was Zephyr's mom. She was wearing a long gray overcoat with her hair done in a double bun. She shyly waved. "Hello George, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Uh...No! No, not at all!" I glared at Trinket. "You and I are going to have a little talk later." She shrunk back down like a child who knows they've done something wrong and faded away. I looked back at Zephyr's mother. "I'm sorry, come in, come in!" She stepped in and I closed the door. "Make yourself at home while I get dressed."

"Actually, I just came over to get my reading glasses before we leave. I think I left them here yesterday when you gathered me and Jonathon for Zephyr's party."

I paused at the base of the stairs. "Oh, they're on the coffee table in the living room."

"Thank you honey." I heard some shuffling and saw her at the door again. "Good-bye deary, and keep an eye on my baby boy for us."

"Will do!" She closed the door and I walked up to my room again. I closed the door and made sure my towel was wrapped tight. I rung out my wet hair, getting a few drops onto the rug, and clapped my hands together. "Trinket! Get up here!" I waited a bit then saw her head faze through the floor in front of me. I reached down and took her by the long zig-zag end of her head and pulled the rest of her up. I let go and she sat there in mid-air, legs crossed over one another and her hands resting on her knees. I put my hands on my hips. "Trinket...can you _please _tell me," I pointed at the bathroom door, "what the fuck happened in there!"

Trinket spun in the air a few times and put her arms behind her back. I swear a lot, using it in normal conversations with almost anyone, but everybody know that when I swear _at_ someone, I'm pissed. Trinket chimed a bit and repeated her name. I'm not a pro when it comes to speaking Pokémon, but Trinket's been with me long enough for me to understand _her_. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Trinket...what you did in there was completely...it was just...ugh, Trinket." I looked her straight in the eye. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her a bit closer. "Trinket...you know I love you...right?" She nodded. "And you love me, right?" Again, she nodded. "Yeah...we love each other, but I didn't know you loved me _that_ way." Trinket shrunk down a bit, but I pulled her back up. "No, no hiding. Listen, what you did in there was rash, insensible, and wrong."

She broke free from my grip, but I put her into a bear hug. "But..." her head raised at me, "...I still love you. Maybe when things settle...we _can_ do something like that...okay?" I pushed her head over my right shoulder and forced her to hug me back. She chimed something. "...Good, now go downstairs while I get dressed. After that we should go and check on Zephyr and Violet." I let her go and she faded through the floor again. I walked over to my closet and yanked open the door, sorta wondering what would be a good choice of clothes for the day. I grabbed a regular white T-shirt and some red shorts that covered my knees. Hey, sometimes I like to look normal instead of showing off my figure. I slipped them on, along with a pair of white panties, and slapped on a pair of socks and my red running shoes, then nearly leaped down the stairs. I landed on the ground floor and stumbled, but caught myself and opened the door. "Come on Trinket!"

Her head popped into view from the kitchen doorway. Trinket floated over to me with a small smile and I opened the door.

***Zephyr's Point of View***

I threw on a clean black T-shirt and a pair of jeans and walked back into the living room barefoot. I plopped on the couch with a sigh and clicked on the TV. An apple floated in front of my view and I plucked it from the air. "Thanks Violet."

_'Mm-hmm.' _I felt her sit on the couch with me and I looked over at her with a smile. She was still nude, but it didn't really matter when we were alone. I pulled her closer, resting her head on my shoulder. I had clicked on an old episode of P. Coppers, a relatively popular show where police and their Pokémon hunt down outlaws and wanted Pokémon. We relaxed and watched this spin-off of Officer Jenny and his Arcanine track down this, as he said, 'Slippery Golduck.'

A knock at the door made me turn my head. "Crap." I looked back at Violet. "Go get dressed Sweetie, and I'll get the door."

_'Alright.'_ She stood and walked down the hallway leading to my room. My eyes were locked on her beautiful white ass for a few seconds when another knock at the door got me to my feet. I walked over and answered, seeing it was George and Trinket. I looked at Trinket a second time to admire her gray sweatshirt, then resumed my intended gaze at George. "Hey you two, what's up?"

George gave me a pat on the shoulder and smiled. "Just checkin' up on ya, seeing how you were doing after that little get together."

I smiled back. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Trinket nudged George's shoulder and repeated her name a few times. "What?...Oh, right. Um, Trinket and I were wondering if you and Violet might want to go to the park or something."

"I'd have to get Violet's opinion."

_'Opinion on what?'_ I turned around and saw Violet wearing one of her light green sleeveless shirts and matching pants. Her pant legs went down to her ankles, but they had slashes on the seams up to the knee, letting them flow a bit more freely. Her shirt had a sewn slit in the back for her gem.

"Oh, George and Trinket wanted to take us to the park."

She grinned at me. _'Sounds lovely.'_

I smiled and turned back to my friend. "Yeah, we'd love to."

The sun came from its partial hiding place from behind the clouds and cast its warm rays upon us as we walked to Stroller's Park. Stroller's park, as its name implies, was meant for a more romantic appeal. It was about a square acre's worth. The was a large fountain in the middle of the park, surrounded by flowers of all types, and had a spider web of walk ways for couples to take and enjoy the views and scents. George, Violet, Trinket and I walked over to one of the large benches near the large fountain and took our seats. Violet and Trinket, however, stood in front of us, looking around. I smirked and grabbed Violet's hand. "You two go and mingle for a while, we'll be right here."

Violet smiled and nodded, then took Trinket's hand and lead her off to go and talk to the other Pokémon that came with their trainers. George tapped my shoulder. "So Zephyr, how has your day gone so far?"

"Excellent," I said with a large smile.

"How so?"

My smile faded. "Oh, um...Violet and I...um...had one of the most wondrous breakfasts this morning."

"Mm..." was her reply.

I shifted in my seat and pull at my collar. "So, how has _your_ day been?"

"Okay...I guess. A little complicated."

"Oh?"

George rubbed her neck. "Nothing much, just that Trinket caught me in the shower."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright." She looked up at the sunny sky. "It's good to get out."

***Violet's Point of View***

"Wow, the sun feels so nice today." I stretched my arms, then folded them behind my head, proudly arching my back.

"Yeah, speak for yourself." I looked back at Trinket, who was pulling an umbrella out of her mouth. She opened it and smiled as the shade covered her face and stomach. "Much better."

"Oh come on Trinket."

"Hey, I'm a Ghost-type; I'm not even supposed to be awake at this time. Besides," She looked at her floating feet, "The sun makes my cloth brittle."

"So if the heat makes you...uncomfortable, then why are you wearing that?" I pointed at her light gray hoodie. She shrugged and began to hover in the air. I laughed and elbowed her in the ribs. "Oh Trinket! Come on, have some fun! Go try and find someone!"

She waved me off, quickly pulling her hand back into the shade. "I already have someone in mind," she looked past me and raised an eyebrow, "but it looks like someone has their eyes on _you_."

I turned to see another Pokémon walking our way in long strides. It was a Gallade, a very strong looking one at that. He was wearing a red sweater and a red headband. He slowed to a stop and spun around in front of me. "Hey," he said while wiping his cheek, "I couldn't help but notice you while I was jogging."

"Um-"

"By the way, I'm Jack." He extended his hand.

I slowly took it and shook. "Yeah...I'm Violet."

"So, what is such a beautiful Pokémon like yourself doing here?"

I took my hand back from his grasp. "I'm here with my trainer. He and his friend brought us here to relax."

Jack looked past me and saw Trinket under her umbrella. "And by us, you mean you and her?" I nodded. Jack looked over at the fountain, his gaze focused on Zephyr. "Is that your trainer over there?"

***Zephyr's Point of View***

"Pfft, I don't know." George had asked me if I was ever interested in an actual clothing fashion. "Probably not, I wear what I wear."

"Mm...yeah." George stretched, then crossed her arms. "Hey Zephyr? What about getting out more and meeting people? I'm kinda thinking I'm your only _human_ friend."

I shrugged. "you are, besides my parents...and I don't know." I looked up and saw Violet talking to another Pokémon, a Gallade. He pointed over at me. I nudged George's arm. "But I see someone else making a friend." I pointed over at Violet and the Gallade. I saw Trinket with and umbrella she somehow acquired floating over to us. The Gallade put his arm over Violets shoulder and whispered something to her, then pointed at me. It resulted in Violet slapping him hard enough to make him spin. "Op, guess not..." Violet rushed back over to my side and pulled me to my feet. "Whoa, hold on, what's wrong?"

Violet looked me straight in the eye, then George, spreading her telepathy to both of us. _'He hit on me, then told me you were so pathetic-looking that I should leave you.'_

"What?"

"Hey kid!" I looked up and saw a burly-looking...uh...football player coming my way. I say this due to his jersey, a large red forty on a white background. He stomped over and stopped right in front of me, his face inches from mine. His long black hair was greasy and hung in his eyes, and his breath smelled like rotten fish, worse even. "Kid..." he pointed to Violet, "is that your Gardevoir?"

"Yeah."

"My Gallade just told me, or rather showed me," he boomed, "that she just gave him a good hit to the jaw."

I crossed my arms and smirked. "Yeah, I saw it. That's what he get's for hitting on her."

"He hit on her?" He looked behind himself, his Gallade hiding behind his size. "You hit on her?" He looked at Violet and laughed. "You hit on this? This garbage?"

"Hey!" I pressed my face up against his, though I had to tip-toe because he was at least six inches taller than I was. "Do you have shit in your eyes? Because Violet is one of the most beautiful Pokémon in this fucking park!"

"You better back up little man." I stayed in his face for a second longer then backed down. I grabbed George's arm and yanked her up. "Come on George, let's go. I don't want to deal with this jackass' shit any longer."

"Hey," he yelled, grabbing the attention of many passing trainers, "do you want a fight?"

"No I don't," I said spinning around to face him again, "because, unlike you, I have a face worthy to show in public."

"That's it. You're dead!" He reeled back his left arm and launched it forward. His large knuckles came within two inches of my nose when they stopped. I looked up his arm, seeing Violet's right hand just below his elbow. "Huh?" The large man looked at Violet, who reeled back left her arm and shot it like he did. It connected with his chin and pushed him back a few inches. He staggered a few stepped before falling to the pavement. He landed on his backside and rubbed his chin. "Ugh...what the..."

Violet stepped forward looking down at the giant on the ground. The large man's Gallade seemed to step back, but then shot forward at Violet, grabbing her right arm and twisting it behind her back. Violet stomped her foot on his, making him yelp and let her go. Violet spun around and threw a kick, catching him between the legs. The Gallade went wide-eyed and fell to the ground, curling up into a ball.

Violet lifted up her nose at the two on the ground and went back over to me and George She wrapped her arms around our shoulders and started pushing us forward. _'Come on, let's get out of here.'_

We got to George's place rather quickly, what with Violet kinda rushing us over. George walked up to her door and turned. "That...wasn't exactly what I expected, but..."

Violet walked up and put her hands on George's shoulders. She opened her telepathy for all of us to hear. _'I'm sorry that this day turned out like it did.'_

George lifted her hands and took Violets of her shoulders, clasping them in a caring motion and position. "It's okay Violet. You did what comes natural; you protected Zephyr. All that matters it that both of you are safe. Am I right?" She looked over her shoulder into the house at Trinket. She chimed again then disappeared from sight. George smiled and turned back to us. "Anyway, I had a good time...while it lasted. Let's do something again soon, 'kay?" I nodded, as did Violet. "He, okay. See you two later." George stepped back and closed the door softly.

I put an right arm around Violet's shoulders and pulled her close, guiding her down the steps. We began walking down the sidewalk in a cautious motion. "Violet, I didn't know you packed such a punch. Literally!"

_'Yeah, well...I didn't want you to ge__t hurt.'_ She stopped in her tracks, making me step forward and nearly stumble. _'Zephyr...where you really gonna fight him?'_

I shrugged and took my arm off her. "If I had too, but probably not. The way he reeled back his arm to hit me had too much powered behind it. If I had stepped aside, it would have soared past me and sent him to the pavement." I chuckled to myself. "Some lugs need to control their power." I held my forehead with my left hand, while my right was posted on my waist.

Violet nodded. _'Okay..__.come on, let's go home. That Gallade felt dirty and I can still feel him on my skin.' _She slipped her left arm through the loop that my right was making on my hip and stepped forward. I followed her steps. We made our way down Revlon avenue and were nearing the end of the pavement. I felt Violet's touch leave my bare arm and I turned to face her. She wasn't facing me; she was looking down an old alleyway; the alley I had found her in. She took a step forward and held her breath.

I took a step toward her and grabbed her hand, which she held onto tightly. I had never taken her down this way before, to avoid this very situation right here. I saw her eyes begin to mist, so I cleared my throat. "Um...Violet...do you-"

_'No...Let's...go home." _She pulled my arm around and started walking back home. She rushed ahead in silence, and we arrived at my-..._our_ house in record time...by walking. As she let me aside to unlock the door with the key I kept in my wallet, she looked down. _'Zephyr...I think it's time.'_

Normally when someone says that, it means either one of three things; they're gonna go away for a long-ass time and probably not come back, they're going to accept their destiny and marry some dumbshit, or...they know they're gonna die soon...and they've accepted it. I swallowed the lump in my throat and felt it fall to my nuts. I lowered my head a bit. "Time...for what?" I opened the door and let Violet in. I closed it behind me and stepped forward.

Violet spun around and put her hands on my shoulders, pulling me close and touching her forehead to mine. _'Time for you to know my past.' _Her eyes flashed blue and the world went dark. I felt the open darkness for my partner, but in vain. "Zephyr, just stay still." That was Violet's voice, but it was clearer than telepathy. Her figure began to light up and I saw her lips move as she talked to me. "Zephyr, we are in my mind at the moment."

"...Kick ass."

She shook her head. "Zephyr...My past was cold, lonely, and hard." Suddenly the pitch blackness surrounding us rippled gray, then a rainbow of colors. It settled to a scene I had only seen twice; part of the small wood about twenty miles from the town. The grass was burned black in some areas and the rest was yellow from dryness. A small figure walked between us, as if it didn't even see us, which was the case. We _were_ standing in a memory after all. "Zephyr...my first memory is waking from a destroyed nest as a Kirlia...I never knew myself as a Raltz." Violet flashed white, and when the light faded, she was wearing her default dress. It flowed in the non-existent breeze. "As a youngling, life was difficult." The scene to a mixture of memories, all of which were flying by in their own little 'window'. "I fought others..." a certain window slowed, showing a pack of Mightyena. "I was beaten...tossed about...so I left the wood. A grave mistake."

I reached out with my right arm but my hand caught the edge of a floating memory, felling like I had just touched white hot metal. I jerk back into place, gingerly sucking on the edge of my hand. Violet continued. "As soon as I made it to the town, other humans as a collectable, caring not how they tried to catch me." more memories flashed before me. "They tried Pokéballs, nets, wiring, traps...it was awful...so I reverted my path and made my way to Cloverfield."

"Wait," I yelled out. "You mean...you were in the other town? Across the wood? Daintsreaf?"

She nodded. "After I left Daintsreaf, I backtracked through the wood and ended up in that alley for a about a year. It was considerably better than Daintsreaf. The owners of the stores would sometimes see me and put out food, others I would find a meal from the street. I had a box to sleep in...that was something...but then you came along."

The world went white and settled to my living room again. I held my chin. "So...you were, like, four when I found you?"

_'Wrong,'_ she said in her telepathy. _'In your human years, I'm about fifteen. I don't know my real day of birth...so I'll go by the day you took me home.'_

"Human years? What about Pokémon?"

_'...Mm...I'm about fifty-eight cycles. That's one-hundred days per cycle.' _She rubbed her neck. _'Maybe another half cycle.'_

"How long do you normally live? Pokémon that is."

_'It varies.'_ Violet made her way back down to my room. _'I know that I'll live to__ a bit more than a four centicycles. In human years, that's one-hundred and ten or so.'_

"Bummer..." I plopped on the couch, making Violet stop and look back at me.

_'What? You don't want me to live that long?'_

"No, it's not that. It's that you'll out live me by, like...two decades..._if_ I eat right."

Violet must have felt something, for she returned to the couch and sat next to my. I leaned forward, resting my chin in my hands, elbows on my knees, and Violet gave me a pat on the back. _'Zephyr...I'm-' _I didn't look up but I could tell she was doing something. She grabbed my arm and straightened it out. _'...Dang Zephyr, you reek.'_

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the compliment."

Violet shook her head and pulled me to my feet. _'Come on, into the shower with you.' _ She lead me down the hallway into my darkened room. She flicked on the lights and let go of my hand. The fabric on my chest was enveloped in a bluish aura and was yanked over my head.

I immediately tried to grab it from the air, making Violet chuckle. My eyebrow twitched. "Violet, I think I can undress myself." She waved at me and slipped into the bathroom. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them to the floor, following were my boxers. I heard a slight wisp of the air and saw Violet's clothing appear from thin air and land near my dresser. Smirking, I stepped out of my shoes and went into the bathroom. I heard the water being turned on in the walk in shower. Before I entered the shower to join Violet, I paused and looked in the mirror over the sink. My sideburns were starting to look more like muttonchops, and my hair was starting to get into my eyes. I was defiantly going to need a trim.

I smirked and opened the shower door and stepped in. I saw Violet finishing up the rinse portion of the 'wash your hair' cycle. She saw me through the waterfall falling from her head and smiled...I think. It was kinda hard to tell through a sheet of blurry water. I smiled back and joined her in the various streams of water falling from the overhead faucet. I grabbed my body wash from the rack on the wall and clicked it open. Just then, the lights went out, shrouding us in darkness. I felt Violet strap her arms around my chest and back, so I rubbed her wet head. "It's okay...just a power outage."

***Trinket's Point of View***

I took a seat at the kitchen table with a small bowl of cotton in my hand and tugged at my sweatshirt's sleeve. George was sitting at the opposite end of the table reading some kind of book, of what I don't know. I plucked a fluff ball of cotton and tossed it in my mouth. "Just a snack, don't fill up before dinner," George said from behind her book. Cotton was a a very bland, but at the same time delectable treat for me. The only problem was that cotton was drier than sand, but...I still love it. It had gotten a bit quiet between us at the moment, so I tried to start a conversation.

"George?"

She looked up from her book. I already know that most trainers have a hard time understanding Pokémon in their tongue, but George was pretty good at it. "Yeah Trinket?"

"Whatcha reading?"

George tilted her head, obviously not understanding me that time.

I sighed and pointed at the book in her hands.

"Oh, just a little drama I thought would pass the time." She laughed then abruptly stopped and tossed the book over her shoulder. It landed on top of the fridge with a thud. "But it's not working." She crossed her arms. "I guess I'll have to find another way to entertain myself."

I sighed and finished my snack. Pushing myself away from the table, I started floating up and over George's head when the lights went out.

George looked up and slammed her fist down. "Son of-"

***George's Point of View***

"-a bitch..." I pushed myself away from the table and felt Trinket's feet brush my head as I stood. "Trinket, can you go to the basement and check the fuse box." She repeated a raggedy version of her name and phased through the floor. I went over and opened all the curtains in the living room, trying to get some light in the house again. Trinket phased through the floor again and hovered over to me, shaking her head. "Great," I groaned. "A power outage."

I stepped back a step and basically fell into the couch, Trinket joining me. I groaned again and tilted my head over the back of the couch. "Great…TV's out…books are boring…now what?"

I must have been sitting there for minutes, but the clock had stopped so I don't know unless I go up to my room to get my Pokégear, and I didn't feel like moving. I glanced over at Trinket, who was sitting next to me, entertaining herself by juggling four Shadow Balls in intricate patterns. Loops, zig-zags, then just the regular oval. She tossed them all up in the air and opened her mouth, allowing them to fall in. Trinket shut her mouth and it re-zipped close. A few seconds past and she sorta ballooned, then shrunk back down to size, smoke escaping between her teeth. I chuckled, making her glance at me. "Trinket, you're one of the strangest Pokémon I know." I sat up and cupped my arm around her neck, bringing her in a headlock and rubbing my knuckles gently arcos her head. "But that's why I love you."

She laughed and pushed my off, then chimed and said her name.

I rubbed my chin. "Yeah…it is getting kinda hot." With no power, the air-conditioning was shut off, and now with the sun out, my house was starting to heat up. I shook my head. "I hope the power comes back on soon."

***Zephyr's Point of View***

"Man…it's so hot…" I sat on the couch in a pair of tan cargo shorts staring at the blank TV in front of me. When Violet and I stepped out of the shower, my room was sweltering. So we threw on some stuff and tried to do something in the outage. Violet had on a two piece yellow bikini that tied together and was at the open door, standing in the slight breeze we had going. I had all my doors wide open and the windows as well, trying to keep the heat out. "I didn't know how much I relied on the air conditioner."

'_Yeah, me neither.'_ Violet left the door and plopped in the chair parallel to the couch. _'I know we just had a shower, but I might need another one.'_ She pulled at the front of her bikini top, showing me it had adhered to her skin. I looked back at the ceiling and got an idea. It may have only been minutes since our shower, but a little wetness could always cool someone off.

I stood and walked to the door, stopping to say something. "Hey Violet, I'm going outside for a bit. I've got a little something to do and I'll call ya when I'm done." She nodded and I left out the door.

***Violet's Point of View***

I nodded at my trainer as he left out the door. I wondered what he was doing out there, but I was too hot to really want to think. I tugged at the double loop knot in the front of my bikini, undoing it and letting my breasts become exposed to the air. It helped a bit, but not by much. I put my hands on the side of my hips, where I felt the knots that kept them tied, but I left them be. I need some cover if someone comes to the door.

After a few minutes my vision sorta blurred, so I blinked to realign my eyes. I was getting tired sitting here. I brought my hand up and rubbed my front gem for a second when I heard Zephyr's voice. "Hey," he called from out of sight. "Violet, come to the back yard!"

With us not having a back door, I retied my top and headed out the front and walked around the house. The soft grass felt nice on my bare feet. I turned the corner and saw two barrels, or what looked like barrels that were split at the mid-section, filled with orbs of various colors. They were about twenty feet apart and Zephyr was out of sight. _'Zephyr?' _I turned my back for a split second and felt something hit my back, followed immediately by a rush of coolness. I reached over my shoulder and grabbed a piece of thin red rubber off me, and turned to see Zephyr chuckling.

He had another orb in his hand. "Gotcha!" I looked closely at the bucket by me, seeing the orbs were really water balloons. I looked back at Zephyr, only to get hit in the chest by another. "Come on Violet, I thought we could cool off with a little fun!"

I smiled and picked up a balloon, hurling it at him. It made contact with his knee and he giggled like a schoolgirl. "Ha! Good one, now it's on!" He chucked another at me, hitting my in the stomach. More cool water. I smiled and picked up another, having it burst in my hand. I laughed and picked up another and threw it at my trainer. The balloon hit his square in the chest, getting a giggle from both of us.

***George's Point of View***

The heat had settled to a good eighty-eight degrees and I pulled of my shirt, resulting in me sitting on the couch in my dark blue bra and panties. Trinket had slid out of her hoodie and was slouched over the arm of the couch in a very uncomfortable-looking way. I stared at the ceiling and scratched my neck. I heard Trinket mumble something, then slid back and snuggle up to my side. I smiled and rubbed the top of her head. She responded by throwing her arm over my stomach. "Damn...I never knew how _boring_ it is around here without a television to listen to..."

I felt Trinket brush a bit closer against me and I sighed. I reached up and wiped a bead of sweat from my brow. Trinket felt cool against my bare flesh, and her breath was just slightly cooler. She was dead after all, but I still liked the felling. Trinket sighed and I copied her. "I wonder if I got...like...a board game of something like that." I looked down at Trinket. "How 'bout that Trinket? Wanna play a game to pass the time?"

She looked up at me and nodded slightly.

"Alright, you have something in mind?" I could tell she did by the smile she gave me. She floated up a bit closer to my face and said something...but it was too fast for me to catch. "What?" Again, the same noise. "Trinket, you're gonna have to-" My head jerked back a bit as Trinket pressed her face against mine in...I think it was a kiss. It was hard to tell with her having a mouth so much wider than my own. Trinket backed away with a smile, giving me the hint. "Oh...you wanna play _that_ game, huh?" I cupped her cheeks in my hands and looked her in the eye. "Well...If you love me enough to show it like you just did...then I say okay…but only if you take it…slower than last time."

Trinket nodded and snuggled close enough to put pressure on my stomach. Her arm started to snake down to the hem of my panties before she looked back up at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled. Trinket grabbed the edge of my underwear and carefully started to pull them a bit further down my legs. Her long arms would only get so far, so she floated away from me and settle between my legs. Again, she began to slowly slide my panties down my lower body. I blushed as I allowed my Pokémon to undress me further, and it grew as I felt my clothing being pulled off my feet. Trinket chimed a bit and ran her hand along the length of my inner thigh, then pushed my legs apart. I flinched at the feeling of her fingers brushing my lower area, and even more when her cool tongue ran over my entrance. "Ah! Trinket!" She stopped and gazed up at me. I gave a small smile at her. "No…it's okay…it just felt…_new._" Trinket smiled and ran her long tongue over me again, making me shiver. Her tongue felt a bit warmer than average room temperature, but it should; she was dead…or _undead_…I don't know; all I know is that it felt good.

So, with my mind settled on letting Trinket have her way with me, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Trinket's licks began to have more force behind them, so she went from foreplay to eating me out, and it was amazing. I don't know how old Trinket was, but in her years she must have had experience. I felt my breathing quicken and the air around us start to cool from my rising body heat. Soon the scent of my own arousal hit my nostrils, making me buck my hips a bit under Trinket's touch. "Mmm…Trinket…you're so good…"

I felt her stop for a second, then slide her thick tongue deep into my opening. "Oh!" Trinket swished her tongue from side to side, in and out, hitting my cervix with a light brush every time she moved. I moaned loudly, then covered my head with a small pillow we kept on the sides of the couch. I felt Trinket's long arm snake its way up my body and grab the middle of my thin bra. She yanked it down, undoing the straps, and tossed it aside, proceeding to fondle my chest. She toyed with my breasts, squeezing them, pinching them, tugging at my nipples, oh it was heaven! My hips began moving on their own in my ecstasy and my heart was racing.

Trinket's tongue started pushing against my cervix with a lot of force, hurting me a bit but it still felt amazing. But I gasped as Trinket pushed much harder, her tongue pasting my limit and swirling about in my womb. Her long oral organ kept pushing into me, filling me past my point. I lifted the pillow from my face and looked down, seeing the growing bulge in my gut. I moaned in pleasure as Trinket's tongue continued to stretch me, soon making me look like I was pregnant. I was lucky that my body was built to stretch like this. I began to huff my breaths and felt something in the bottom of my lungs. "…Trinket…I'm…I'm close!" Trinket started to pull out of me, the lump of my stomach beginning to deflate, and the continuous brushing of my inner walls threw me over the edge. I felt myself tighten around Trinket's slimy organ and release. I heard her hum in delight, obviously enjoying my taste. Her tongue thrashed in me a bit longer then completely slid out, leaving me panting and happy.

Trinket ran her tongue over my entrance again, then dragged it along my body. She reached my neck and flicked my chin, then pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "Oh Trinket…that was…amazing…" I leaned forward and kissed her again. A quick one, then I rolled my head forward, her forehead on mine. "I love you so much."

She chimed something, then slid down and rested her head between my breasts. I rubbed her neck. "Trinket, I kinda have the feeling," I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off me, laying her down on her back with her head against the arm of the couch, "that I should," I leaned closer to her smiling face, "return the favor." I kissed her again, hard, and rubbed the back of her head. She pushed her tongue against my teeth and, almost by instinct, I let her in. She filled my mouth much like she did my pussy, and I could get my taste from her. It wasn't sweet, but not quite bitter; more of a citrusy taste. I wrestled with her for a moment further before breaking apart, a thin string of saliva tying us together.

I smiled and kissed her again, then her neck. She hummed as I made my way further down her gray body. I got to her waist when a scent hit me again. Trinket wanted this, I could tell. I got lower and kissed the top of her already wet entrance, then ran my tongue up and down her opening. She tasted unusual, like if you spilled Mago berry juice on your shirt and you tried to suck out the stain; a dingy sweet taste, if you will. I continued licking at her, getting the idea that I was doing a good job by Trinket's various sounds. I reached down and replaced my tongue with my hand, gently fingering her. Her entrance seemed to stretch under my touch, so I slid in another finger, then a third. After a few dozen more pumps, I added my pinkie and slid my hand inside her up to my thumb. Trinket moaned as I did this, so I did something I thought she might enjoy; I pulled back and inserted my thumb, making her take me up to the wrist.

Trinket nearly yelled out, but zipped her mouth shut at the last second, making a soft whistling noise as the air slipped through her teeth. I pushed into her a bit more and balled my hand, and started to pump my arm. Trinket took me to about hallway up my forearm before I hit her limit. I lay on my stomach, fisting my Pokémon, while her hands tried to grab something from the air. I smiled and started pumping a bit faster, using my free hand to rub and toy with her clit. Trinket moaned at me, or tried to through her teeth, then chimed something in her throat. I took the hint and started pumping my arm faster and more forceful. My arm was drenched in her juices, and that let me slid in and out of her cunt even faster. I saw Trinket begin to arch her back a bit and sped up, sending her into her orgasm. I felt the rush of cool liquids run across my hand within her and over my arm, washing down to the crease of my elbow. Her hole tightened around my arm to the point where I was stuck, and I smiled. I was happy that I could help her, and this little event might have opened a lot of doors. Through her panting, I felt Trinket relax and I slid my arm out of her, whipping it dry.

I brought my arm under her neck and pulled her up to a sitting position. I smiled. "Feel better?"

She happily nodded and leaned forward, resting her forehead on my right shoulder. I patted her back a few time and hugged her, which she immediately returned. We hummed a tune together, the tune we had called our own since we met, and I think it was called the Serenade of Grass, signaling our happiness. I straightened from my laying position on the couch and sat up, Trinket still clinging to my arm. I pulled her back in the hug and rested my chin on her head and continued to hum. The air seemed cooler at the moment, but once my body heat dissipated, it would return to the sweltering hotness before. I opened my eyes. "…Now what?"

***Zephyr's Point of View***

I laughed as Violet nailed my in the eye with another water balloon, which I retaliated with another to her calf. She pickup her last balloon, as did I, and we charged each other with our arm outstretched. We threw our balloons at the same time and they collided in the air, bursting upon impact. The shower hit both of us as we continued to run to each other. I twisted my legs and spun, grabbing Violet's waist as I did and hoisted her up in the air. She laughed as I spun her, her wet hair swinging to one side, and I laughed with her. I brought her back to the ground and pulled into a tight hug.

She was still chuckling when she tapped into my mind. _'Oh Zephyr! That was so much fun!' _She gave me a squeeze and pushed back, looking my in the eye. _'We need to do that again sometime!'_

I smiled. "About that, I've been saving some money and thought maybe…I might install a pool."

She smiled and pulled me to the wet grass below us. She got on top of me and giggled. I returned the noise, but it hurt with her gem jabbing my ribs. I rubbed the curve of her back and looked at the blue sky. I felt Violet shift her weight and sit on my stomach. I looked back at her, and got a very sly smile in return. Violet tapped into my head again. _'You know…I can think of one more thing to do.'_

I felt her powers tug at the legs of my shorts, pulling them to my ankles and leaving my manhood exposed. I began to sit up. "But Violet, we're outside."

'_So, no one's here, and we live almost a mile away from anyone else.'_ She leaned forward and kissed me, brushing her tongue against my teeth. She pulled back a bit and smiled. _'Just one roun__d?'_

I could never resist that smile. "…As you wish." Her smile grew and she backed up a bit. Violet tugged at the double bows of her bikini bottom and pulled it loose, then tossed the yellow cloth aside. I smiled as she ground her hips against my member, her lower lips parting and hugging me. I felt myself grow hard and Violet's grinding came to a halt. I looked back at her, seeing she was lining herself up with me. She toyed with me, making me probe her entrance, then slammed down, hilting herself. She groaned in pleasure, as did I, and rocked from side to side. She brought herself up a few inches, then slapped back against me. I grabbed her hips and left my mind to wander in the blissful state that Violet's presence brought me to.

**Another chapter is coming…I don't know how soon, 'cause it takes time to check it over. Anyway, tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

I yanked my shorts back up to their respective spot around my waist and helped Violet up from the grass. She smiled at me and reapplied the knots in the strings of her bikini bottom with her powers. I smirked. "Ya know, sometimes I wonder how it'd be if _I_ had attacks like Psychic." She laughed at me and I took her hand in mine, starting to walk to the front of the house again. When we got to the front I saw a delivery _girl_ in light brown shorts, a matching top with visible pockets, and a brown hat approach the property. I had only seen that one boy come up to give me my mail, but this must be a new recruit. She had a light, and I mean _light_, brown ponytail poking out the back of her hat, which was pulled down to cover her eyes. She had a relatively large box in her grasp, resting the pillow sized box on her hip, and I saw a smile grow from her shaded face, curling around the lit cigarette in her mouth, when she saw us. I waved as she stopped in front of us. "Good afternoon," I said casually.

"Yeah, a little hot though," she replied. She looked us over, her eyes still covered by the rim of her hat. "I see you two found a way to cool off." She took an unassisted drag from her smoke.

I ran my hand through my wet hair. "Yeah, a little water war."

"Mm…Anyway, could you sign for this?" She produced a clipboard and pen from what seemed like thin air and held it out for me.

"Sure." I took the clipboard from her hand and started my name. "I wasn't expecting any mail this week."

She shrugged. "I don't decide where it goes or when, I just deliver."

"Fair enough." I handed her the piece of wood and pen back and she smiled. She placed the box on the gravel, eliciting a large plum of dust, and nodded. "Have a good day sir."

"Yeah, you too." She spun and walked down the long road, leaving me and Violet with the box. I shrugged. "Well, better get this inside." I bent down and grabbed the package. When I brought my body back up, the box stay on the ground. I tried again, this time bringing it about two inches off the gravel, then hefted it up and caught it against my waist. "Geez…this is…heavy." My leg buckled for a second, then I just plopped the box back on the ground. "Geez! How strong is she? This has got to weigh at least eighty pounds!" I looked at the box. It was only two feet tall and ten inches wide. "What could be in it?" I rubbed my shoulder and picked at the brown tape holding the top shut. "I'll...just open it here then."

I heard Violet shifted her weight and crouch down next to my legs. I joined her and continued to pick at the box's corner. I fingered the box for another few seconds before grabbing the box and ripping the top open. "...Wow...really?" What I was staring at was a solid block of concrete with a chisel, a small hammer, and a letter. I grabbed the letter and unfolded it.

Violet tapped my thoughts. _'What's it say?'_

"It says; 'Dear Zeff, it's been a while since I heard anything from ya, so I thought I'd send ya something. I had a feeling you'd like this. But ya gotta work for it! Your old pal, Sayray...to be continued…'"

Violet put her hand on mine. _'Who's Sayray?'_

"Sayray's my old friend from my home town. He was my neighbor back then. Man, me and him had some good times. Zephyr Winston and Sayraytaysoe Regons; couldn't see us apart." I felt Violet's wet hair brush my cheek as she stood. "Anyway, I'm gonna..._crack _this open. You go ahead and find something in the meantime."

'_Alright, call if you need something.'_

I nodded and picked up the chisel and hammer. I started hammering at the cement, making little progress. I increased the force behind my swings, speeding it up just a bit. "Sayray, this better be worth it…" I hit the stone a fifth time when the whole thing was enveloped in a blue aura. It shook a few times before a large crack ran down the middle of it. I looked back into the open door of my house, then back at the block in front of me. I pulled the left half of it away and looked at the inside. It was partially hollow and inside the bubble was a small pink box. I grabbed it and opened it, seeing another pink box with a letter. I unfolded the other letter and picked up the smaller box. "'Dear Zeff, so ya took the time to open this, huh? Well good job! I hope you enjoy your first Pokémon! Her name is Lily, and I expect you to take good care of her! I have also enclosed a special necklace that enables telepathy for easy communication, so don't forget to give it to her. Also, I'll be arriving in town on the 22nd of this month to check on ya. Happy birthday! Sayray.'"

I let the letter drop to the ground. Today _is_ the 22nd! He'll be here soon! I looked back at the box and stood. "Violet! Sayray's coming to visit!" I looked back at the half blocks and put the pink box down and grabbed the stones, then tossed them aside, away from the gravel road. I regretted the motion, for I used all my strength to do so. I reached back down and grabbed the box, tossing the lid away. Inside was a gray and white Pokéball with four blue bumps on the sides. "A Heavy ball?" I grabbed the ball and underneath it was a black strip of leather with a blue stone tied to it. I felt Violet's hand settle on my shoulder and I smiled. Without turning to face her, I said calmly, "Well, let's see who the new family is, shall we?"

I tossed the ball in the air. "Come on out!" The ball snapped open and a gray light with green highlights flew about, then settled on the ground. The light faded and I was face with a Pokémon I had only seen on TV and the book I got from my parents last for my birthday. It, well…_she_, stood about three foot four. She was a variety of greens with flowers on the appendages on her head, and covered in spikes. She smiled at me with large yellow eyes. "Wow…a Maractus! You must be Lily." The Maractus nodded. "Well, I'm Zephyr, nice to have you in our family." I stuck my hand out, which she grabbed and shook. I motioned my shoulder. "And this is Violet." Lily waved at her and I smiled. "That's right, here." I held out the necklace. "This is for you." She smiled and lifted her chin. I reached forward and looped the leather around her neck, locking it together with the hook-n-loop on the ends.

Lily shuffled and happily said her name. I felt something at the edge of my mind when she did. **'Wow, it works!...Right?'**

I nodded. "Was that you Lily?" She nodded. "Then yeah, it works." Her voice, her _mental_ voice, was very sweet, and sounded like it would sound marvelous with some sort of samba music. "Come on, I'll show you around."

***Sayray's Point of View***

I spat in the sink and rinsed my toothbrush off under the stream of water. Satisfied, I returned the items in the cupboard behind the mirror. Closing it, I looked myself over in the mirror. My blonde hair was spiking in every which way and my yellow eyes were glowing with health, standing out against my ultra-light brown skin. I was about six foot even and my usual fashion consisted of anything that had short sleeves and pant legs, hence my clothing now; a red T-shirt with blue swimming trunks. I rubbed the heels of my sandals against each other and turned. The train cabin I was in was small, a small bed, a sink, and a chair, that was it. The red carpet sunk as I turned, and I smiled as I saw my roommate. "Well Cathy, you almost ready?"

Cathy was lying on the bed, entirely taking it up, and grooming herself. Cathy was my Serperior, my starter, and my source of happiness. Her sleek eleven foot body was folded at the midpoint as she rubbed her head against her skin. The long green and gold suit that people mistake for their skin was hanging on the coat rack, its leafy gold collar still retaining its curl. Cathy looked up at me, showing off her white underside. "Ser, rior serper…sss…"

"I thought so."

The train shifted gears or whatever, it slowed down and the speaker above the door crackled. "Attention all passengers, we are arriving in Station Four in Daintsreaf. All passengers who do not disembark will be held until the next stop. That is all."

I grabbed Cathy's suit and held it open for her, which she slowly slid into tail first. I straightened her collar and rubbed her ear. "Come on Cathy, time to go." I slid the door open, grabbed my backpack from the coat rack, slung it on, and stepped out with Cathy following me. She slithered past me and stopped at the door, waiting for the door to open. The train came to a stop and moments later the door hissed open on hydraulics. Cathy slithered out the slender opening and I jumped through after her. I started off in a dash towards the small forest, for it was the quickest way to Cloverfield. Cathy quickly caught up to me and I smiled as I ran. This would be the first time I would see my old friend in over four years.

***Zephyr's Point of View***

"And this is our room. You'll be sleeping here with us." I kneeled down and rubbed Lily's head. "So, how do you like it?"

'**It's awesome!'** Lily hugged me, and I partially returned it with one arm.

I looked up at Violet, who stepped forward and headed towards the bathroom. She slipped inside and I stood back up and walked back down the hallway. I heard Lily hop after me. I plopped down on the couch and sighed. The power was still off, but the heat seemed to have reached its peak so it wouldn't get any hotter. I looked down at Lily, who was standing at the foot of the couch. I patted the seat next to me and she hopped up. Lily settled herself in a position where her waist was bent at the midpoint…looking a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah, it's okay. You don't need to ask to get on the furniture."

**'Okay, I just wanted to make sure.'** Lily looked around the house again.

I scratched my shoulder, realizing that I was still shirtless. I shrugged it off and cleared my throat to get Lily's attention. "So yeah, now that it's just not me and Violet anymore I thought I should lay down," I paused when I noticed Violet crossed her arms over the edge of the couch. "...So I thought I should lay down a couple of rules. One; knock on the door, even if it's open before entering an occupied room, and two; let me know when you go out, if you ever do."

My Pokémon nodded and I returned it. "…Well, is anyone hungry?" Simultaneously, Violet and Lily rose their ands like children in a classroom. "Alright, Violet, you know what's around. Lily, what would you like? We have berries, fruit, fish-"

'**What kind of fruit?'**

I rubbed my chin. "Apples, pears, cherries, mangos…a few others."

'**I'd like a mango please.'**

I smiled. "Alright." I stood and started walking toward the kitchen, but was stopped by a floating mango and apple. I plucked them from the air and returned to my seat. "Thanks Violet."

'_No problem.'_ She returned to her spot above my head and bit into her own food, another apple.

I glanced at Lily, who just popped the whole fruit in her mouth and swallowed without even bothering to chew. I rose my eyebrow. "…Hey Violet, can you get me the book I got for my birthday?" A second later, the large leather-bound brown book plopped into my lap, making me grunt. The book was heavy; it should be for it was over nine-hundred pages. "Thanks," I nearly growled. I flipped the book open to the 'M' section and thumbed around a bit. "…Let's see…no…Oh, there we go…Now…eating habits…Alright, here we are." I knew I was getting a strange look from both of my Pokémon but I ignored them. "So…'Maractus need a balanced diet of foods with high water content. Once fed, depending on what they have eaten, a Maractus can survive for nearly two weeks without food or water. Their main diet consists of desert and tropical grown fruit such as pineapples, bananas, mangoes, watermelon, and even a cactus itself." I looked over at Lily, who was staring right back. I returned to the book. "Um…'if a Maractus does not have or cannot find a sufficient water supply it will begin to wilt and become highly protective of its territory, even though the land may not be worth keeping." I slapped the book shut and chuckled. "Oh phooey. Listen Lily," I put my hand on her…uh, stomach, I guess, "You just tell one of us when you get hungry or thirsty or if you need anything at all, okay?"

She nodded and smiled. I smiled back. I heard someone knock on the open door, so I turned and my smile grew even wider.

***Sayray's Point of View***

I smiled from ear to ear and spread my arms wide open. "Dude!"

"Bro!" Zephyr yelled back at me as he jumped to his feet and ran over to me. He latched onto me with enough force to make me stumble back, but I held my ground. "Oh man! It's so good to see you again!" He pulled away from me and clapped my shoulder. "What brings ya here?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and let my backpack drop to the gravel. "Just thought that I could see my old childhood friend again. It only been about four years." I jumped up and put him in a headlock and ran my knuckles into his hair. "Come on! Say it!"

"Alright! Alright! You still got game!" I let him go and stepped back. I noticed Cathy had slithered to my side and wrapped her tail around my left ankle. "Oh yeah, Zephyr, this is Cathy."

He cleared his throat. "So you must be his starter." Cathy nodded at my friend. "She's a very beautiful, and quiet, Pokémon…How's the badge challenge coming along?"

"Got all eight of them. Getting away from that, did you get my package?" He nodded. "So…how do you like your first Pokémon?"

He inhaled, but stopped himself. He snapped his fingers and Lily stepped, or hopped, out the door and came to his side. I was about to say something when I saw another Pokémon come through the doorway. A Gardevoir; a very…good looking one at that. I closed my mouth when I noticed it drop from sight of her yellow bikini. She came over to Zephyr's right side and slipped her hand into his. "The thought was very nice, but Lily isn't my first Pokémon. Violet is."

"…I see…You're still going to keep her, right?"

He stepped back as if I had hit him. "Ah…Of course!" He crouched down and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Lily is a fine edition to the family." He slipped his other arm around Lily's back and hefted her up, holding her like a child. "And I do intend on taking very good care of her."

I nodded. "I hope so." Cathy nudged up against my side. I put my arm around her, getting a soft noise from her throat. "Hey, my train's not gonna make its return trip for another three days…you mind if we camp out on your lawn for that time?"

Zephyr shrugged with Lily in his arms. "Sure, but wouldn't you rather sleep indoors with us?" He moved his arm so Lily was laying on one while the other was draped over Violet's shoulder. Man, they looked like a real family there.

"Uh, no...it's okay. I brought the tent just for that reason too. Anyway, Cathy doesn't like to be cooped up indoors for more than an hour. Right Cathy?" My Pokémon nodded with a smile. "So...Dude! Tell me everything! What did I miss? You taking a challenge? You got a girlfriend yet? How long have you had Violet? What happened to your parents? Tell me everything!" My yelling had made Cathy slick down to the ground and start to scout out a flat piece of land for the tent.

Zephyr seemed to be taken at my outburst. "Uh...How 'bout we go-" he was interrupted by a loud crack and a soft humming. The hum died in a few seconds. "Oh, power's back on!"

"Power outage?"

"Yup, anyway, let's go inside for a bit."

***Zephyr's Point of View***

So, we went inside and began talking about our lives so far. With me on the couch and him in the opposing recliner, Sayray told his story about how he had gotten Cathy about a year ago and instantly became the best of friends. He was a very social person, I know because he showed me over forty phone entries on his Pokégear. He doesn't even stay in the Pokécenter's upper floor for nights; he just pitches his tent and falls asleep next to Cathy. Cathy right now was outside slithering around the property for I don't know really. Violet was in my room changing her dress-code and Lily was at my side on the couch. I gently stroked her head, getting a faint sound of sand sliding off glass. "Seems like you've been busy," I said casually.

"Pretty much. So you found Violet as a stray, huh?"

"Yeah." Almost on cue, Violet strode out into the room wearing her default dress. It made sense, it was thin and it breathed pretty well, but with the cooler back on, it didn't matter. She plopped onto the couch with me, sandwiching my between my Pokémon. "So tell me…you got a girlfriend yet?"

I was going to tug at my collar, but I still didn't have a shirt on. "Uh…no, not really." I was rewarded with an elbow to my ribs. I glanced at Violet, who glared back at me. I returned back to my friend. "Well, I guess you can say that."

He raised an eyebrow and I got nervous. I didn't really want people to find out that Violet and I were intimate. He bent forward then started to chuckle. "Hehehehe…Alright, I can see you want to keep that personal, I understand."

I sighed. "Yeah, thanks man."

He stood and stretched. "Well, I think I might go set up camp, that okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. Just be careful, I had the hose running out back so pick a dry spot."

He nodded and went out the front door, closing it to keep the cool air in. I glanced back at Violet. "What was with that little show right then?"

She crossed her arms. _'I thought _I _was y__our girlfriend!'_

"I rather like to think of us as romantic partners, that's a step closer. But you didn't have to hit me like that. And I think Sayray might have gotten suspicious!"

'_I'm sorry, but I thought we could express our love.'_

"Violet, this is serious. We're not even supposed to have done what we did! But I did that because I love you, with all my heart."

'**What?'**

I scrunched down in me seat. "Oh shit." I had completely forgotten that Lily was sitting right next to us.

'**Romantic partners? Did things****? Love? What's going on? Are you two-'**

"Uh, Lily, I'm sorry you had to hear that, but…ugh, can you, never mind." I stood and grabbed Violet's hand, yanking her up with me. I started to walk to my bedroom, making Violet follow. "Lily, I'll tell you when you're older."

'**I'm fifty cycles…'**

"Oh…" My pace stopped and Violet tugged her hand from mine, then placed it on my shoulder.

'**Zephyr, if you're my trainer now, I need to know what's going on.'**

I was starting to hate that necklace now. I sighed and turned, walking back to the couch. I sat down and looked at Lily. She was sitting down with her arms straightened. I sighed. "I kinda wanted to keep this a secret, but me and Violet…are active. You know what I mean?" She shook her head. "Ugh…Lily…Violet and I have…mated."

Lily didn't look as shocked as I thought she would, but still. I stood and turned to Violet. "Violet, can you explain and answer Lily's questions? I need to…go check on Sayray."

***Lily's Point of View***

My new trainer slipped out the door, leaving me with the Gardevoir. I didn't look her in the eyes, but her focus was thick. In my native tongue, I began to talk. "Um…Violet? You really mated with him?"

"Well," she crossed her legs, "He _did _save my life. And I do love him very much. I mean," she cupped her hand under my chin and brought my head up, "it's not like its truly bad right? We love each other, so we showed it."

"Yeah, but he's a human…Isn't that wrong?"

Violet let go of my chin. "In his society…yes, but I don't care. I love him so much."

I fiddled my thorns for a few seconds. "…Is he…is he _good_?"

"Extremely."

I blushed at her comment. I shuffled a bit, then jumped down and headed to the door. I opened it and peeked out just in time to see my former trainer get whipped by a tension pole from his tent. Zephyr dashed to his side. I shut the door and turned to Violet. "I'm confused."

"I was too for a time. I was afraid that he would reject me." Violet stood and came over to me. She kneeled down and put a hand on my shoulder. "But, he's a loving person, a caring trainer, and a sensitive soul. That's why I love him." She stood and went to the kitchen. "But if _you_ get the urge…I'm sure he'll be cool with it."

Her talking was making the heat at my base start to build up. "Violet, please stop, I don't want to hear any more. You're making me think things." I shifted my weight to try and relieve the feeling, but to no avail. Now every time I change locale, I'd brush myself. "I need to sit down." I hoped back over to the couch and took my previous seat. Violet came back over to me and sat down with a glass of water in her hand.

She took a sip and sighed. "Lily, I'm sorry that your very first day in our family has you...a bit uncomfortable, but I swear it'll help, you can talk to me about anything. Anything at all." She reached over with her free hand and rubbed just above my stomach. "A_nything_ at all...okay?"

I nodded and stared at the blank television in front of me.

***Zephyr's Point of View***

"Alright, that should do it," Sayray said with a smile. It was a bit hard to be sure of his statement with a large red mark slashing him across the face. I was staring at a green dome model tent about three-in-a-half feet tall and five by six.

"Impressive…Now where is Cathy gonna stay?"

He kneeled down and opened the front flap of the tent. "Why, in here with me of course. She's kinda my blanket."

"…Mmkay." I kneeled down with him and looked inside. It was simple; a padded floor, a small zippable vent in the side, and the 'door' I was in front of. He had the tent set up about twelve feet to the left of my front door, and a few feet away from the house. "How's your face?"

"Good…um, better, actually." He ran his hands threw his blonde hair and chuckled. "I don't know why, but you seem just about the same as when you were a kid…_just _about."

I looked at him, letting the tent close. "What do you mean '_just_'?"

"Oh, you've changed just a little…you got a Pokémon."

"Oh…yeah" I placed my elbows on my knees and flexed my fingers.

Sayray fell to the ground, landing on his back. "So Zeff, have you and Violet ever battled?"

"No, never. She's more of a partner than a fighter." I left out the part of Violet slugging that jock just to back up my statement. "You know, a roommate, someone to talk to."

He raised his arm and started spinning his wrist. "Yeah, someone to play games with, to watch TV with, to talk. I completely understand."

I nodded and stared at the completed tent. I felt something brush my back and I jumped to my feet. "Arceus almighty!" I spun around to see Sayray laughing his head off and Cathy starting to coil next to him. She was making an unusual sound I assumed to be laughter as well. I frowned. "How the hell does she do that?"

"Do what?" my oblivious friend asked.

"Sneak up on people like that! I can freakin' hear Violet's light steps on the kitchen linoleum but I didn't her jack squat!"

That just elicited even more laughter from the two. "She-he-he's a snake dude! They're always quie-he-he-het!" The two laughed even more and brought their faces together, cheek to cheek in a hug. Sayray wiped a non-existent tear from his eye and looked at me. "There no way you'll be able to hear something like her dude. And even if you did," he looked at Cathy, who winked at him. She shot at my and wrapped herself around me, her body coiling around me tight enough to where I couldn't move my arms. I struggled with the extra weight and fell on my face, though her body absorbed some of the impact. I looked at Sayray, who had a large smile on his face. "And even if you did, shed be too quick for you to do anything about it."

He snapped his fingers and Cathy uncoiled enough for me to slide out of her grasp. I did just so and got to my feet. I brushed myself off and scratched Cathy's head, just behind her long ear, getting the same sound from when Sayray did it ealier. "Thanks," I said. I glared at Sayray. "And you're not the only one who's trained their Pokémon." I snapped my fingers in return, and almost immediately Sayray's feet left the ground. I glanced at the door of my house, seeing Violet's head in the doorway. I nodded and she stopped, letting Sayray gently fall back to the grass.

"Nice trick man." He glanced at his Pokégear. "And it's almost four."

"So?"

"So, I've been on a train for two days. I need to go into town and hit the gym for about an hour. Don't want t let my workout scheme slip."

I held up my hand. "No need, you're looking at one of the few people in town with his own weight lifting and training room!"

"Sweet."

I helped him back to his feet and turned him to the door. "Shall we?"

_*Two hours and forty minutes later*_

Everyone was at the kitchen table, except for Cathy, who was outside chowing down on a large bowl of Pokémon food Sayray had brought. Lily was seated next to me and Violet next to Sayray, all of us enjoying a fresh bowl of all natural Pecha and Bluk berry blend. I wiped my face with a napkin. "So, is everyone enjoying their dinner?"

I got a nod from all three of them. Sayray finished his bowl and balanced his spoon on the tip of his finger. "Dude, never knew you could cook."

"It's a hidden talent."

He nodded and let spoon drop, quickly catching it with his other hand. He balanced it on his thumb, then tossed it to his other hand and twirled it like a cane. "Nice workout room by the way. How much can you bench-press?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…maybe sixty pounds? Eh, but if I can lift one-fifty, I don't' care. I just need to be strong enough to carry someone if they get hurt."

Sayray stopped his toying around and placed his spoon in his bowl. "True dat, bro. I remember when Cathy got hurt and I had to get her to the Pokécenter. Cathy! Come here for a second!" We waited a few seconds before Cathy slithered through the open door. Het tail hit the coffee table near the couch and nearly knocked an empty cup over. Cathy slid over Sayray's side and smiled. "You see, when were we're battling," he reached over and caught Cathy's leafy collar, then slid it down a bit, showing us her side. On the border of where her skin went from green to white was a lighter green line, about four inches long, "a trainer's Zangoose got carried away and…well yeah." He fixed her collar back in place and let her go. "If he wasn't there to help, I would have never gotten Cathy to the center. Since then I've been keeping in top physical shape."

"And for a good reason too." I pushed my empty bowl a bit further away from myself, Violet doing the same. Only Lily was the only one who was still eating, though nearly finished. "So Sayray, where'd you find Lily?"

"Out in the Desert Region."

I put my arm on the table. "The one that those Team Plasma guys were hanging around in Unova?"

"The very same." Sayray leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. "Say, is there a jogging track here? When I wake up I always go for a run."

I leaned back and rubbed my neck. "Not exactly, but the park has a long path. Well, paths. I'm sure you can run through there, plus the view's pretty good."

'_Just watch out for any troublemakers,'_ Violet warned.

He nodded. "Alright, thanks." He glanced at his Pokégear. "Hm…Almost seven. I got another hour before I turn in."

I closed my eyes. "A little early, don't ya think?"

"I get up at six."

'**Can…can I be excused?'** I looked over at Lily. She had shrunk into her seat and was blushing, hard at that. **'…Please?'**

I put a hand on her head. "Lily? Is there something wrong?"

'…**No…I just…Can I?'**

"Uh, sure."

Lily slid from her seat and quickly hopped through the living room and down the hall to my room.

I looked back at Sayray. "Should I know something?"

"Don't look at me; I didn't get to know her." He looked around again then stood from his seat. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. And extra hour won't hurt anybody." He started walking towards the door. "Night y'all, I'll see ya tomorrow." He shut the open door behind him.

I looked at Violet. "…Lily seemed a bit nervous. Can you go check on her?" She nodded and stood. "I'll clean up here then." She left the table and stood as well, grabbing my bowl.

***Violet's Point of View***

With the clinking sounds of dinnerware behind me, I walked down the hallway. The bedroom door was closed, so I pressed up against it. "Lily?" I knocked but found no answer. I opened the door and looked around. The lights were off, except for one area; light was coming from under the bathroom door. I went over and knocked again. "Lily, are you in there?"

"…Yeah."

"Is something wrong? You didn't seem alright when you left." I put my arm behind my back.

"…I just…need to be left alone for a while."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just have a bit…a bit of an upset stomach."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. I peeked inside and saw Lily standing in front of the sink with her head on her arms, which were resting on the sink's edge. "Oh honey." I walked in and crouched beside her. I didn't get as much as a movement from her. "What's gotten you feeling bad?"

She shifted her head a bit. "I think…I'm not used to such rich food."

I patted her back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lily raised her head to face me with a weak smile. "Just not used to it. I'll be okay."

"Let me get you something to soothe your stomach." She nodded. I tapped into Zephyr's mind. _'Zephyr, I need you to bring Lily a soothing agent or something. She has an upset stomach.'_

'…_From what?"_

'_She's not used to your cooking, says it was too rich.'_

'_Be right there…where?'_

I facepalmed. _'Bathroom.' _Sometimes he astounds me. He should have been able to feel where I was from our bond. Moments later he came in with a small glass of green fizzing liquid that looked like a background chemical in a horror movie.

He crouched beside Lily and put the glass near her hand. "Here, drink this."

She took the glass. **'Thanks.'** Lily sniffed the glass and downed the drink. Zephyr rubbed the back of her head.

Zephyr shifted his stance. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He picked her up like he did when his friend showed up and carried her out of the bathroom. I followed after a few seconds to see him pull the blanket of our bed up to her chest. He smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Now you call if you need something." She nodded and Zephyr reached under the bed and pulled out a shallow bucket. "Just in case." He started toward the door and I followed. Once we were down the hall, he scratched his collarbone. "Man."

'_What?' _ I asked.

"Oh, I tried to make her first meal with us a good one, but it…ugh." He plopped down on the couch and flicked on the TV. He surfed until he found a decent movie. I think the name of it was 'Law-abiding Trainer'. I sat down with him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He returned the motion and returned his attention to the movie.

Two males were in some sort of prison negotiation room. One stood from the table and began to walk out when the other prisoner spoke. "I think we're done here."

The prisoner lifted his head. "Counselor." The other male turned to him. "You might want to cancel your twelve-thirty lunch with Judge Roberts." He smiled. The other male's face went white and then he ran through the barred door.

***Sayray's Point of View***

I zipped up the front of my tent once Cathy slithered inside. I slid my pants off, leaving me in my shirt and boxers, and began to lie down, using part of Cathy's body as a pillow. She covered some of my body with hers like a blanket. I closed my eyes. "Good night Cathy." She didn't answer, instead she nudged my arm with her nose. I opened one eye at her. She had a large smile on her face and cocked her head to one side. "Oh Cathy, not tonight." She nudged me again, harder this time. "Cathy." She wrapped her tail around my ankle and put her head down on my chest, looking up at me. "Ugh, fine. Have it your way." I sat up. "But keep quiet."

She made a low rumbling noise in her throat and lifted her head. I got to my knees and wrapped my arm around her neck like one would do of it was a headlock. With my free hand I grabbed her collar and slid it down her sleek body, making Cathy hum in delight. I let go of her neck and she slid the rest of the way out of her suit. I grabbed her neck again and held tightly. I whispered into her ear, "This is for all that teasing you did to me on the train." I ran my free hand over her chest. She wrapped the lower half of her body around my waist and tugged forward.

I fell with her and brushed my nose against the front of the tent. She then tightened her grip and pulled me back. I tugged my arm upward with her chin, getting numerous pops from her many vertebra. She flicked her forked tongue at me and I turned her head. I smiled and caught her in a kiss, letting her serpentine tongue slide past my teeth and tangle with mine. Nearly two-in-a-half years of this started when I was seventeen. Now I'm nineteen, going twenty in five months, and she's somewhere around twenty-four. I was amazed that no one wanted to take her for their starter until I came around three years ago.

Cathy broke our kiss and coiled around my leg. I got the hint and pushed her away, threw off my shirt, and lunged downward. I landed on top of her and put my hand around her throat with a smile. She smiled back and she wrapped her body around mine. She made one coil before letting the rest of her body settle between my legs. I looked down and about a third of the way up from Cathy's tail was her glistening slit. I looked back up at her. "You've been a bad girl, haven't you?" She nodded at me. "Yeah, you have." I gave her a playful tap on the cheek as her tail slid into the waistband of my boxers. She yanked them down to my knees, then again to toss them to the corner of the tent. I smiled deviously and leaned down for another kiss, which Cathy happily obliged to. The tip of her tail wrapped around my member, instantly hardening it, and pulled down. I bent my knees to where I was basically laying on top of my Pokémon. I sighed as she released my member, and ground it against her wet slit.

She shuddered and let the tip of her tongue hang from the left side of her mouth. I reeled back and rammed myself deep inside her waiting cunt. I didn't waste any time and started slamming into Cathy. She liked it on the rough side, and I, myself, couldn't argue. Cathy must have been really wanting this, for after about two dozen pumps, she came. I felt her tighten around me, which made me speed up and put more force behind my thrusts to finish up. I paused and looked at her. "Better?"

She gave me a happy nod and I smiled. I pulled out of her and reached back for my boxers. Cathy unwrapped herself and let me get dressed…sorta. I sighed and smiled, starting to lie back down. Cathy slithered under my head and covered my legs with her body. "Alright…Good night Cathy." I got a portion of her name in response and closed my eyes. Cathy rested her head on my stomach and together we fell into the black abyss that the world calls slumber.

***Zephyr's Point of View***

The counselor rushed into the barred room and slammed his fist onto the table. "You, and whoever else you have helping you, are gonna pay."

The prisoner looked up and leaned forward. "Hey, you're the one that makes deals with murderers, yeah? So I'm here to make mine." He leaned forward even more. "Release me."

"Or what?"

"Or I kill…everyone."

I smirked at the movie's plot. This was pretty good; no wonder they still show it. I know it had Violet on edge, for she was snuggled up on my left, nearly biting her knuckles. I tapped her shoulder, making her jump a bit. She looked at me. "You okay?" I asked. Violet nodded. "You want me to turn onto something else?" She shook her head. "Okay then." We returned our attention to the movie. I draped an arm around Violet's shoulders, and immediately she grabbed my hand. Her grip was tight from the suspense of the movie, and I could feel her pulse race through the green sleeve of her dress.

I cleared my throat. "Violet, it's just a movie."

'_I know…It's just so…possible.'_

I pulled her closer and she rested her head on my bare shoulder.

By the time the movie had hit the credits, it was about eight forty, and if you listened closely, without _any_ other sounds, you could faintly hear Sayray snoring in the yard. Violet was surfing the guide and I was returning to her side with two glasses of water. She took hers and gingerly sipped from it, while as I just downed the drink. Violet clicked onto a full-blown horror movie called 'Rose Red.' Violet liked horror movies, not for the horror, but because they scared her, and feeling fear makes her feel…_human_.

I put my glass down and sighed. "Violet, you sure you want to watch this? I don't want you to be having nightmares all night."

Before she glued her eyes to the screen, Violet turned and smiled at me. I shrugged and sunk back into my seat. Violet sipped on her water a bit more, but nearly dropped it when one of the ghosts in the movie appeared on screen. The movie was almost half over, so we were getting into the good stuff. "I call next on the remote," I said calmly. Even though my ears were nowhere as strong as a Pokémon's, I heard a little shuffle. I hung my arm over the back of the couch. "You feel better Lily?"

'**Much, thanks.' **Lily hopped past the couch and into the kitchen. **'You mind if I get a glass of water?'**

I craned my neck to look at her. "Lily, this is your home too. You don't need to ask. So go ahead." I saw her smile and I returned to the movie. The faucet squeaked as the water was turned on, but only for a split second, and lily hopped back over to the couch, this time taking her path to the front.

Lily glared at the TV like it would bite at her if she came too close. **'What are you two watching?'**

"Some ghost movie. The deceased spirits of humans and Pokémon all going crazy in this house and whatnot." I patted the cushion on my right. "Wanna join us?" She nodded and hopped up with us, careful not to spill the water she had. She blinked her eyes a few times to get used to the light and sipped her water. I smiled. Here I was; watching television with my partner and new addition of the family. We all jumped when one of the ghosts grabbed someone and pulled him threw the wall. He didn't faze through, he _smashed_ through, killing him.

Lily seemed fine, but Violet closed her eyes and buried her face in my chest. _'Okay, I've had enough! Go ahead and find something else!'_

"Alright, okay…" I grabbed the remote and punched in a few random numbers. It settled on a shopping channel. I figured this would be okay while I surf the guide, but I just let the remote drop to the floor. The salesman was advertising a large heart-shaped bed pricing around 260,000 poké. "Geez, that's like a small apartment's worth," I complained out loud.

'_I think it's too big.'_

'**Meh.'**

I waited for the next item to come on, but it seems that we were near the end. The salesman backed away and was replaced by a much younger-looking saleswoman. She cleared her throat. "Alright everyone, it's time for adult shop to start." I looked at Violet, who was still clinging to my chest, but looking at the TV. She shrugged. "Our first item for the night it this lovely dominatrix set, made from fine black leather and latex." My eyes widened as a small table was wheeled out. Resting on it was a small suit with gags of varying models, whips, straps, collars, both spiked and plain, and boots. It was priced around 45,000 poké.

"Don't even think about it," I said out loud.

After a few minutes the set was wheeled out. "Our next set of items has been collected from all around the six regions." The table wheeled back out, holding a _ton_ of sex toys. Rods, models, vibrators, plugs, clips, strap-ons, doubles, so many others as well. I reached for the remote and picked it up rather quickly, switching the channel to a black and white comedy show.

My heart was racing and my cheeks were burning. "Sorry."

Lily nudged my arm. **'Zephyr, what do those t****hings do?'**

I burned even more. "Uh…well…Oh man." I held my face. "They help…kinda, with…mating."

'…**Oh.'**

I looked at her, and even through the dark, I could see her blush. "Anyway…I think I might turn in for the night."

'_I think I'll stay up for a bit longer.'_

'**Me…too.'**

I shrugged and stood. "If you two want. I'ma going to bed. You two make sure not to watch anything too horrific." I walked past Violet down the hallway and opened my door. Slipping inside, I slid my pants off and basically jumped into the center of my bed. Almost instantly, sleep overcame my senses, and I happily welcomed it.

I woke to a slight pain in my side. Waiting for my eyes to adjust from my sleepy state, I felt around my body. I grabbed my boxers just to know they were they and sighed. With my eyes open now, I looked to the left at the site of pain, seeing Lily with her back to the ceiling. One of the spikes on her hand was pressed up against my ribs, so I carefully shifted out of position; noticing Violet was also on the bed on my right. I smiled and turned to her, seeing that she was still dressed. I slid out of bed as carefully as I could and snuck out of the room, grabbing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt as I did. Slipping into my clothes I went into the kitchen.

I reached into the top cupboard near the sink and pulled out a medium-sized sack of cooking mix. Today's choice: pancakes. I didn't normally start breakfast this early after waking up, but with Lily living here now I might need to experiment with new habits. Grabbing one of the skillets from the bottom cupboard, I set it on the counter, plugged it in, and grabbed a measuring cup. I filled it to about two cups of water and poured that into a bowl, along with some of the pre-made batter. I only eat one at most, as did Violet, but I better make five hotcakes just in case. As soon as the batter hit the warm skillet, the kitchen was filled with the scent of pastries. I inhaled deeply and poured another, making three pancakes and filling the pan. After those were done, I poured two more. While those cooked, I placed the finished ones on plates and set up the table. I put down two bottles of syrup, Pecha and Rawst, and grabbed the silverware.

When I turned, I saw Violet and Lily emerge from the hallway, hand in hand. Lily rubbed her eyes with her free hand while Violet yawned, tilting her head back and showing off her extreme bed head. I smiled. "Hey you two, you're just in time for breakfast. I hope you like pancakes." I placed the forks on the table and went back into the living room. Lily left Violet's side and hopped to the kitchen, so I took her place. I went behind Violet and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Tired?" I got a nod in her response. "Well, some warm food will wake you up." I guided her to the kitchen table and sat her down. I saved the other two pancakes from a fiery death and put them on another plate, which I put in the middle of the table.

Lily took her seat and I did the same. I grabbed the Rawst syrup and drizzled it over my hotcake, and passed it to Violet, who did the same. Lily didn't add anything to hers, obvious to us 'cause she was already eating. **'…This is really good.'**

Violet yawned again. _'I'll say…'_

I smiled and cut a piece with my fork. "Thank you Lily. Help yourself to as much as you like." I placed the triangular piece of food in my mouth. Violet poked at another piece and, with her free hand, tried to smother the Rattata's nest that was her hair. I smiled. "How did you too sleep last night?"

'_Silent, quick, dreamless, and dark,' _was Violet's response. _'I've defiantly had better nights.'_

'**I was okay.'**

"Well, alright then. Violet, do you think your night was due to all the TV you stayed up to watch?" She shrugged. "Mm…" I went back to my food.

We sat in silence for the next few minutes while we ate. Lily had finished her breakfast and was downing a glass of water. It was weird if you watched her. When she ate or had something to drink, it looked like she didn't swallow. There was no evident movement in her throat; like…when she ate it would just become thin air. I glanced at Violet, who was finishing her last pancake. With her, on the other hand, you could see the bulge in her throat when she swallowed.

Her dress was wrinkled and the shoulder was loose, which she tried to fix. I cleared my throat. "So, has anyone seen or heard Sayray?"

***Sayray's Point of View***

I stared up at the morning sky, watching the clouds try to pass each other in a fruitless attempt of a race against nature. With my hands under my head and my back on the grass, my chest rose and fell with an ever so slight movement. Cathy was to my right, fiddling with her suit and trying to stay active. "Cathy, you need to learn how to let go at _all_ times. Just clear your mind of everything and lay down." She chattered her name a few times in an argument. I chuckled and sat up. "Come on Cathy, you're a grass-type for Arcues' sake. You love the outdoors." Her silence was her answer. I sighed. "Alright, I guess." I stood and walked to her side. I grabbed her chin. "But you still need to learn how to relax." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever…Come on; let's get back to Zephyr's." I gave her a quick kiss.

"You know Zephyr?"

I broke from my Pokémon's face and turned to see who asked the question. I saw a young looking female trainer with her Pokémon floating beside her. The trainer was wearing a pale yellow top that stopped about two inches below her average-sized breasts and a pair of deeper yellow shorts that went down to her knees. Her long blonde hair was hanging loosely behind her and swayed a bit in the slight breeze. Her emerald eyes were fixed on mine.

Her Pokémon was partially hidden underneath a black umbrella and was robed in a gray hoodie. I saw a pale yellow tail hag down from its floating body. It was probably a Banette.

I straightened. "Yeah, I know him. I'm actually camping out in his yard…why?"

Her green eyes traced my figure, then Cathy's. "…Mm…just thought I heard his name. He _is_ one of my closest friends." She stuck out her hand. "Name's George." I grabbed her hand and shook. She smiled and motioned to her Pokémon. "That's Trinket, my partner." Her Pokémon grunted in response and raised the umbrella, showing of its red eyes. George chuckled. "She'll warm up to ya soon enough."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you. My name in Sayraytaysoe, but most people call me Sayray. And this is Cathy." I wrapped my arm around her neck and pulled her into an embrace of sorts.

George nodded. "Yeah…you two seem pretty close." I blushed, making her laugh. "Awe, don't worry. It's cool." She stepped closer and leaned forward, getting closer to Cathy, rubbing her chin as she did. "...Never seen a Serperior in person before." She straightened back up and looked at the sky. "Come to think of it...No one in this town has a Pokémon from Unova." George leaned forward again, but in my direction. She poked my chest with a single finger. "You're a long way from home newbie."

I playfully swatted her hand away, getting a grunt from her Pokémon. "I know. I came to give Zephyr his first Pokémon...but I was a bit late."

"Yeah, by like two years dude."

I looked at the sky. "Two years…A lot can happen…in that…time…"

George snapped her fingers near my nose. "Yo, don't zone out on me, I don't like that."

"Sorry." I looked at Cathy, who was trying to be friendly to George's Banette. They were engaged in a soft, but blunt, conversation, leading nowhere fast. "Anyways, we should get back to Zephyr's. I didn't tell him I had left."

George nodded. "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all." I started walking toward the cement path again. Cathy followed in my steps, instantly coming to my left side. She slithered at a lower height then normal, her head kept just above my waistline. George was soon to join us, then her Pokemon.

Trinket had floated in front of us all, seeming to lead us back to the streets. Without a turn of her head Trinket scrambled something in her native tongue, something I couldn't catch. George seemed to understand though. "You don't _have_ to come out Trinket. If you don't like the light, you can go back home." Trinket mumbled something, then jumbled something that sounded like a bell. George nodded. "Fine, just don't complain if you become brittle. This is your decision."

I spoke up. "She doesn't like the sun?"

George shook her head. "Nope."

"Ah." We hit the street and turned. I could see the gravel road start that lead to Zephyr's place. "Hope he isn't angry."

**It may have lost some stability, but bare with me on this. Review and tell me what you think. One more chapter is coming, but that may be the end. Should I write more than 4 chapters? Meh, that'll be for you to tell me.**


End file.
